


Out of the Darkness

by Arendora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex all kinds you have been warned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendora/pseuds/Arendora
Summary: Severus Snape thought he was dead but a mysterious person saves him. Will he be grateful or will he resent this chance at redemption?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter I am simply playing on the swings and sliding down the slide in J.K. Rowling's playground.

Darkness, the kind that seeps into your very soul. Darkness and pain all-consuming, surrounding, engulfing, strangling the life from every pore it touches. Not sight, oh no not sight, the light was so brilliantly bright it was blinding, it made the darkness hiss and recoil in obvious hatred. Searing pain, all over, my neck is numb, however; I can not feel the bite but my blood feels like fire itself has consumed me. I can hear the voices from the light, stay with me don't leave...don't leave. The darkness is back it is mocking me, "You do not deserve the light, you are a worthless coward and no one will ever love you..." But, the light is persistent pressing into the corners of the darkness squeezing it back into the recesses of my mind.

"Hold on Severus, please hold on." The light is pleading. I can feel the trickle of liquid falling down my throat, it is vile and it tastes like mud but the light is massaging my throat and I have no choice but to obey and swallow. The darkness recedes further and the light is speaking again. I do not know what it is saying but the voice is oddly familiar, like a siren song to my heart.

There is another object being shoved into my mouth and I gag as the offending object passes down, down my throat and I know it is a bezoar. The light speaks again and I feel the caress of warm fingers on my brow, I want to touch it, the light, but my body is immobile while my mind is still screaming through the pain. The darkness is back but it isn't dark this time, it is a comforting peace as my mind slips into oblivion.

I feel as if I am floating, my mind separate from matter, time and space do not exist but I can still see the light, I am clinging to the pull of it as if it were the only lifeline. I feel it pulling harder and it is surreal, it is tugging me back to where it wants me to be. I feel as if I have been slammed back into the darkness but I can feel...everything. I hear the light crying and feel the wetness against my chest. Crying? How is the light crying and why would the light be crying for me?

"Please don't die, please we have lost too many already, I can't lose you as well." the light keeps begging and I want nothing more than to agree. I fight to open my eyes, it feels like lead has been laid upon them and I struggle to make my body obey; I have to see it, I have to see the light to know who my saviour is.

I can smell it now, an odd mixture of sweat, blood and vanilla, it is intoxicating and immediately I relax into the softness the light brings. I crack open an eye and I am surrounded by a mass of hair, curly, brown hair, this is where the vanilla smell is emanating from. The light has its face buried into my chest listening for a heartbeat or breath, the light is chanting and it is beautiful, I feel the warm glow of magic sweeping over my neck and I feel the skin knitting itself back together, it is unpleasant and I gasp. The light jerks away and I already miss the softness and smell of the hair in my nose.

"Severus?" the light asks and I try to focus on the face shining in fading sunlight. I know that face, I hear her voice and I know who my saviour is.

"Hermione" I gasp and the darkness consumes me again.


	2. Chapter 2

HOGWARTS *   
  
September 1998   
  
There was no more pain, just a numb uncomfortable sensation when Severus tried to swallow, it was annoying, and he had spent the better part of six months trying to correct the problem; potion after potion, spell after spell and still it plagued him.    
  
Madam Pomfrey had concluded the healing spell in combination with the antivenom, and bezoar was to blame for the sensation as it neutralized the poison attacking all the nerves in his neck, and it would take time for the nerves to regenerate on their own.   
  
Severus Snape was not a patient man, especially when he knew that magic could easily correct this problem, but that was the problem; his magic had been depleted to the point of nonexistent. It was just now starting to spark once again. He could feel it, fleeting though it may be, if he concentrated hard enough to recognize it.    
His magical core had been consumed with darkness, a darkness so overwhelming he had thought he was dead.     
  
When the last year before the war had finally come to an abrupt close to Hogwarts itself, Severus had all but depleted his reserves just to keep Voldemort from invading his very soul and when Voldemort had given the order for Nagini to kill him; he did not resist. The darkness could have him if only he could leave this wretched existence and finally have some blessed peace.    
  
It was not to be, however, a shining, bright light in the form of Hermione Granger, had come and pulled his very soul out of the darkness and had irrevocably tied him to her for the rest of his miserable existence.   
  
A soul bonding spell, they used a soul bonding spell to bind her magic with his in order to save him.    
  
"What the hell was that fool girl thinking tying herself to me? I am the greasy git, foul tempered bat of the dungeons." He muttered beneath his breath, putting the jars of aconite on the top shelf inside of his classroom storage. He had come back to teach on the condition he would never be asked to be headmaster again. He wanted peace. He wanted the stain of the past to remain where it was, in the past.   
  
"Because I owed you my life, along with every other person in the magical world, and I was not going to let you die even if you hated me for the rest of my life for doing so." Hermione stood by his desk watching him. Snape spun around locked eyes with her and sneered.   
  
"Miss Granger, what..." he began but was cut short when her hand flew up silencing him.   
  
"I did not come here to argue with you, Severus. I simply came to tell you that you were needed in the Headmaster's office. Minerva needs to speak with you and since the floo is still not working properly she asked me to find you." With that declaration, Hermione spun around and walked quickly from the classroom.   
  
Severus stared at the retreating girl, no woman; the brains of the Golden Trio, the smartest witch of her age, consummate Gryffindor and his unintended bonded mate. He had not asked for this, for her, for all the repercussions that this would inevitably bring; he wanted peace, he craved it like he craved water or air.

 

Severus felt tarnished and unworthy of such devotion, especially from one so young and whom he had treated horribly throughout the years. He wanted to be her champion but how could he when every fiber of his being was screaming in protest.

  
No, Severus Snape did not deserve this, and neither did she. 

 

Hermione, the light through the darkness that seemed to always pull him back when he should  stay down.

 

“ _ Why have the fates aligned me with one so young? _ ” He could no more answer that question than he could stop his heart. And soul from craving her. 

 

He did not know what to do about this situation, there was no way to reverse it, and really he did not know if he wanted to reverse it; she was so filled with energy and life; even after all she had endured throughout her time in the magical world she had not been changed except to grow stronger, braver, more beautiful with each passing year. She was brilliant and funny, the very definition of compassion and loyalty, no; Severus did not deserve this chance at everlasting love and happiness, but by the Gods did he want to keep it.


	3. Restoration

Chapter 3: Restoration   
May 1998   
  
Restoration   
  
Hogwarts was almost completely decimated the night that Voldemort and Harry Potter had their final showdown. There was not one section of the beautiful castle that had not sustained massive damage. Everyone who had witnessed the destruction assumed the ancient structure was beyond repair. When the dust had settled from the final showdown and the amount of damaged had finally been seen hope seemed to be lost. No one had expected the fail-safe measures the original founders had placed upon it; with so much magic seeped into the very foundation the castle, it had become as close to sentient as an inanimate object could become. Hogwarts, itself had begun rebuilding from the inside out.   
  
The first thing anyone had noticed was the ceiling of the Great Hall. It had been shattered during the final showdown between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters, but by the time breakfast came the next morning the Great Hall was put back together. It was better than it had been before and no one could figure out how until Hermione Granger, know it all of Gryffindor, decided to start cleaning up in the library.  After all, knowledge is power and no one as intimately close to the books in the Hogwarts library could ever let them be lost without having tried to save them to begin with.   
  
Hermione made her way through the broken stairways, the destruction seemed to have no ending. Hermione had spent the entire night in the infirmary helping Madam Pomfrey with the wounded and making sure her efforts to save the dour potions master had succeeded. Snape had succumbed to the pain and slept the complete night. She had to re-administer the antivenom every hour for the past 13 hours until he had finally stabilized and while she was unbearably exhausted she could not sleep knowing the dreams that would invade her mind when she did.

 

It was for this very reason Hermione had dragged herself to the library, a source of comfort and familiarity, to begin the tedious process of restoring it to its previous glory.  Upon entering the once decimated library she stood in shock next to the Librarian Madam Pince and watched as Hogwarts was knitting the library  back together. 

 

The shelves had been placed back where they had been, broken tables and lamps had snapped back together and books of every color, shape and size were flying in every direction, replacing themselves back into the pristine order Madam Pince kept them before it was destroyed. 

 

Both the women stood there in awe watching the library weave itself back together when a rush of magic knocked them both against Madam Pince’s desk. The entire library was glowing; a mystical fog had descended upon it.   
  
**_Restituere Congeriem Scientia et sta Modo per Saeculorum..._ **   
  
The windows shook and the fog became dense, the magic becoming so intense the two women pressed against the desk were finding it hard to draw breath.

 

"Madam Pince?" Hermione heard herself say trying to make sure the elderly matron was alright.   
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw," Madam Pince breathed out in awe, "it is her magic; I can feel it."   
  
Hermione turned her head toward the usually severe looking Librarian; the fog had wiped years of worry lines and gray from the elderly woman she looked at least 30 years younger.   
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hermione was puzzled.   
  
"This is her library; she wove the magic that protects it." Madam Pince said turning to look at the young girl, she gasped throwing her hand over her heart and pressing herself tighter against the desk. Hermione stared back at her not understanding but quite literally alarmed the woman was having a heart attack.   
  
"Madam Pince! Are you alright?"   
  
"Your hair," she was watching the young woman closer "your hair has turned colors." 

 

Alarmed, Hermione ran a hand along the back of her hair, " What color is it?" fearing it was some unnatural shade of green.   
  
"It is the color of spun gold," the Matron said stepping closer to touch the glowing mane.   
  
**_Restituere Congeriem Scientia et sta Modo per Saeculorum..._ **   
  
The fog began to recede but the glowing magic, like glitter, materialized in the air around them. Hermione reached out to touch it; it was as weightless water engulfing everything around it; smooth and fluid, it cascaded through her hand like silk. She felt fully restored even though lack of sleep, she turned to the Matron a grin plastered on her face.   
  
"Your hair is black," Hermione said looking closer at Madam Pince.   
  
"Black." She responded quietly reaching up to touch her once graying mane.

  
"I have been alive a long time. I have seen and done amazing things in this magical world, but I have never seen anything like that before. If I live to be 500, I greatly believe that is the most splendid thing I have ever witnessed." Hermione shook her head in agreement. Magic truly was wonderful, it could be horrible and frightening, dark magic so power, so unbelievable it could destroy the earth; yet this magic was peaceful and beautiful. She had witnessed magic that changed her mind once again.   
  
In the infirmary, Severus Snape sat up as a wash of magic settled over him, the darkness was gone. He felt his neck it was burning like fiendfyre but the skin was once more smooth and all that remained of the scar from the great snake was a golden circle. Exhaustion once more claimed him as he settled back into the soft bed.   
  
All around the castle the inhabitants were witnessing magic like they had never before seen. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had woken up.   
  
**Restituere Congeriem Scientia et sta Modo per Saeculorum= restore the structure of science and stand through the ages.**


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations   
  
May 1998   
  
Severus Snape knew he was doomed the moment he saw Ron Weasley holding her hand.

 

Rage like he had never felt before settled into his chest and he wanted nothing more than to rip the red hair out of his scalp and dismember him part by bloody part. He did not know why he felt the need to kill the boy other than he was touching Hermione, and he had no logical reason as to assume she belonged to him at all; yet the fact remained, he did. 

 

He had been stuck inside the infirmary for an entire week before he threw a big enough fit that Madam Pomfrey let him leave. In that week when he wasn't ingesting potion after potion and sleeping from exhaustion he was bombarded by every staff member and the boy who wouldn't-die-and-leave- him-alone-for-once and his redhead sidekick, the Weasel King. Hermione Granger came every hour to check on his progress and to coax him into drinking the loathsome potions. 

 

He had at first ignored her, just grabbing the offending medicine swallowing and turning away to brood in peace. By the next day however, his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted answers.   
  
Breakfast came and went and Hermione had not come, his curiosity gave way to petulance he wanted answers! Three hours later, Severus was ready to leave and find the offending witch just to see why she had chosen to ignore him. No sooner had he flipped his long pale legs off the side of the bed, he heard or rather felt, her come through the infirmary. 

 

Her magic felt like a cocoon, his flared temper immediately gave way to peace. When she came around the curtain holding the potions he gasped, she was glowing. Her hair looked like spun gold. It was no longer bushy and wild,  it was hanging in perfect curls down her back. Her expressive eyes were shining a deep chocolate brown and even her skin seemed to emit an otherworldly glow. Severus could not stop staring; she was beautiful. How had he never noticed before?   
  
Hermione cocked her head to the side looking back at him, he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"How?" was all he managed to squeak out waving his hand up and down to indicate her appearance, she was ethereal.   
  
Hermione reached up to tap the top of her hair and sighed. "The castle, I went to help Madam Pince with the library,  and a millennium of magic poured into the walls have made the castle sentient. Hogwarts has started restoration on its own. Madam Pince and I were caught in one such wave on what I can only assume was Rowena Ravenclaw's doing. The library is not only restored but it is better than it was before."   
  
Severus stared, he had known the magic ran deep within the castle but this was unheard of, this ancient magic and all the magic that had been poured into this castle over a millennium had made the castle sentient; he could understand it in a way, this castle had always been steeped in mystery, as if the very walls knew what was going on. He wanted to know what magic was used but first things first; he wanted to know how and why she saved him. Clearing his throat, Severus folded his arms protectively around himself.   
  
"Why did you come back for me, Miss Granger?"   
  
"Because I needed to." she placed the vials of potions on the table beside his bed and turning her head to look at him, her eyes held compassion and something he could not quite place but it was making him uncomfortable.   
  
"What do you mean you needed to, whatever gave you the impression I wanted to be saved?" He said turning his head to stare at the curtains surrounding his bed.   
  
" You did," she said calmly not at all surprised by his question.   
  
"I most certainly did not! Why would I entrust my survival to you, the insufferable- know- it-all of Gryffindor? How would I have even given you the impression I needed or wanted your help?  There was no reason whatsoever for you to assume something like this, Miss Granger!" he still could not stop staring at her, she was beautiful but the dawning realization that she was staring back left him uncomfortable in places he had long since though incompetent and useless.   
  
"Severus, what has you more upset, the fact it was me who came back or that anyone came back at all?" she said pinching the bridge of her nose, the stunned gasp coming from the bed made her look up, his face was furious.   
  
"You will address me as sir or professor, I have not given you permission to call me by my first name!"   
  
Hermione looked at him properly for the first time since his near fatal injury, he did not remember the bond they shared apparently or his temper would not have risen so fast.   
  
"I have every right to call you Severus, as one I saved your life and two we are bonded. Yes, you gave me permission to call you Severus two  years ago." Hermione said calmly, rising to leave the infirmary.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Witch!? We most certainly are not bonded!" He was seething, his mind racing trying to figure out why this mere girl had taken something as serious as a bonding and made a mockery of it.   
  
Hermione sighed, turning back around to stare at Severus. 

 

"Obviously you have no recollection of it, it does not surprise me honestly but when you are well enough to do so I will show you the memories. You can stop fretting about having been a lecherous old man, Severus, you have never touched me other than to kiss me."   
  
"Touch you!?  Kiss you!? I would never dream of it, Miss Granger! And,if what you say is truth why are you canoodling with Mr. Weasley?" the memory of wanting to dismember the youngest male Weasley returning with a vengeance and his temper only slightly cooled and transformed into petulance.   
  
Hermione laughed at that turn of phrase, ‘canoodling’ indeed. Severus however found no humor in it and the scowl on his face deepened.   
  
"What precisely is so hilarious?" he scowled   
  
"Canoodling?" she laughed harder.   
  
"Well what would you call holding said persons hand then, Miss Granger?"   
  
"Helping a friend walk, he was injured in the battle he is just now able to stand on his own, Severus. He wanted to come see you and see for himself that you are still alive. Why would you care anyway?  You said yourself you do not believe we are bonded, so therefore you have no right to scowl if I help a friend, who happens to be a male, walk."   
  
Severus turned his head away from Hermione to stare at the wall; she was right he had reason to concern himself with the goings on of the blasted Golden Trio. He heard a great sigh and the sound of the curtain being pulled back, he turned his head to see what she was doing. She stood there with her back facing him, he stared at the petite witch with her glowing golden- brown hair and perfect backside, holding the curtain open with her right hand.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey has advised me the potions do not have to be administered every hour now but every three, I shall return when it is time for the next dose"   
  
Severus sat still, staring at the retreating form of Hermione Granger. 

 

_ Bonded, what did that daft girl do to him! _

 

He was not thinking logically, his temper was rearing its ugly head. If he would had been thinking logically he would have remembered a bonding spell took both people to complete. 

But, he would never have done this willingly would he? No, she was far too young and he didn't even like the girl. Well he didn't hate her but still, he had lost his soulmate. Lost the one meant for him. He resigned himself long ago to the misery of the broken bond and had sworn his life to making amends for it.

 

Lily Evans Potter, he had all but put a target on her head, his best friend, the first girl who had ever talked to him, his soul mate...wasn't she?


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter 5: The Nightmare   
Hogwarts. Hermione's room   
  
June 1998   
  
_ Blinding light, pain, clawing, burning, scratching at the surface; millions of tiny needles piercing my skin and the only sound is my own screams of agony echoing through the darkness. It felt like eternity, perhaps it had only been mere seconds, but the pain increased each passing second. The contents of my already empty stomach emptied, causing bile to be expelled like burning acid from my mouth. Whispers, vile and spewing hatred; a barking, maniacal laughter echoes inside my brain. Tiny points of focus as the pain gripped my every cell, I am calling- calling. _

 

_ Severus.. _

_ Severus… _

_ Severus _ …

 

_ I chanted over and over in my mind, willing the pain to end, willing for him to come, begging him to release me from this torture. _

__________________________________________

  
Hermione woke screaming clutching her arm in agony; the ever present nightmare of Bellatrix Lestrange torturing her in Malfoy Manor still fresh on her mind. Frantically, she felt under her pillow for the comfort of her wand, realizing in a split-second that it was not there. Panic gripped her as she searched for the piece of magical wood.   
  
"Looking for this, I assume." A raspy voice, barely a whisper echoed in the dark corner of the room. She sat upright, her eyes searching in the darkness for the stranger invading her space. Just a shadow, but she could make out the distinct shape of a man, tall and thin holding what was undoubtedly her wand. He handed it back to her and she quickly lit the tip.   
  
"Severus?" she said her heart rate increasing with each passing second. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"You tell me, Miss Granger, I heard you screaming in my dreams and the next moment I am standing at the end of your bed."   
  
"You-what?" she said very confused.   
  
"I assume this is a new development with this bonding spell of yours. Tell me Miss Granger, what exactly was it I saw?"   
  
"I-wait, how did you apparate inside of Hogwarts that is impossible!"   
  
"For you it is, but the castle still recognizes me as Headmaster it seems."   
  
"But why are you here, in my room?"   
  
"I truly do hate repeating myself Miss Granger. This bonding spell sensed your distress or the fact you assumed you were in danger and brought me to you. How much of what I saw was a memory and how much was just you being afraid of Bellatrix?"   
  
Hermione began to rub where the cursed blade had been used to carve the foul name into her arm. This action did not go unnoticed as Snape swiftly approached the big four poster bed and grabbed her arm. Hermione tried to jerk her arm away but even in his weakened state Severus was much stronger. The silver outline of ‘MUDBLOOD’ plastered across her skin made Severus see red, he traced a finger along the letters of the offending word, wishing that bitch was still alive so he could kill her all over again.   
  
"It looked much worse than it does now, when the wave of magic hit Madam Pomfrey and I, well it turned too this. Trust me it looked a lot worse before."   
  
"I wish I could erase this for you." he said so quietly she wasn't even sure she heard him correctly. 

 

"I wish I could have saved you from the pain, you are brave and strong and she can no longer hurt you, Li..." he stopped, he had almost said Lily!

 

_ Pain _ , god the pain; it was gripping his heart and he couldn't breathe! He had lost Lily and now realizing how close he came to losing Hermione as well, it was unbearable. How does this god forsaken spell work that the scar from months ago could send him into a panic attack. He looked up into her face, her emotions running like a gambit, fear, curiosity, pain. At that moment he wanted to wrap her in a cocoon and protect her from the world.   
  
Snape stood up so quickly,Hermione feared he would fall, but where mere second before he had been tender, the anger was suddenly returned full force. He would not allow this to ruin what little peace he had acquired, he would not allow this mere child to take his freedom.   
  
" You will give the book to me where you got that spell, Miss Granger, so it can be undone! I will not abide this ridiculousness any longer! I have neither the time or patience to be tied to the  _ know-it-all Gryffindor Princess and her two worthless sidekicks!” _   
  
Holding out his hand as he expected her to be sleeping with it, Hermione just stared back at him sorrow seeping through her.   
  
"I can't." she said softly, "It is not my book."   
  
"I know for certain there are no bonding spells in the Hogwarts library, Miss Granger. So where, pray tell, did you get such a thing and why would you perform it on me!?" he raged, anger at the entire situation coming to a boiling point.   
  
"I did not perform it on you," she argued, her temper rising. This was the third time he had accused her of such a thing and now she would set the matter straight. She jumped out of her bed standing toe to toe with the feared potions master and pointed her finger at his chest.

 

" _ You _ preformed it on  _ Me _ ! It is a spell to locate ones  _ soul mate, _ Severus Snape, and the reason you did it was to keep Voldemort from finding me! I had a bounty on my head nearly as large as Harry, and the protection of a soul bond exceeds the effects of most curses! Albus Dumbledore preformed the bonding a week before you killed him and the book you are so adamant in finding is  _ yours _ !" Hermione yelled back at him.

 

"It cannot be reversed as the bonding is a blood bond, it has never been consummated but that does not mean it isn't  _ just _ as permanent!"   
  
Severus stepped back from her, his face losing all color and his heart racing increasing.  _ Soul mates? No! No! No! This can't be right! Lily had been his soul mate! The spell told him his soul mate was a muggleborn, that his soulmate was a Gryffindor...oh god no... _   
  
Severus stumbled back against the door, he had to get away from here. He needed to think!  _ It has to be wrong, the spell has to be _ . But, he knew that spell was  _ never _ wrong; anyone who used it knew their soul mate as sure as they knew how to breathe. 

  
Severus apparated as fast as he could away from the Gryffindor tower to his dungeon room not bothering to head back to the infirmary.   
  
Hermione stood still, watching the horror of the situation flash across his face. Her entire body was shaking and she was hurt. As soon as he fled the room, her knees buckled and she collapsed in despair. He had rejected her, the look of utter revulsion and pain on his already stoic face was hard to miss. He had always warned her he could never lover her, so why, why in the name of Merlin did it hurt so damn bad!


	6. The Spell

Chapter 6: The Spell   
  
June 1998:   
  
Severus paced his sitting room, he held a glass of fire whiskey in one hand and tapped his wand against his leg with the other; the once roaring fire he had started when he fled the Gryffindor tower was now smoldering embers and still he paced, his temper had deflated he felt defeated. How did he have no recollection of this bond, a soul bond to Hermione fucking Granger at that? Why would he have done such a thing to begin with, it did not make sense! There was a gaping hole in his recollections over the past 2 years but one thing he was certain about he would never have performed that spell willingly, not again after it caused so much pain the first time he had performed it.   


____________________________________________

  
June 1978:   
  
_ Severus sat cross legged on the dusty floor of Spinners End reading away the dreary afternoon. Old obscure dusty tomes no one even bothered to open any longer was like an addictive drug to, Severus; pages so old they had to be turned with gloves and precision, handled with such care as to not completely destroy a millennium of information. Most of these pages contained magic so dark even reading it could make you go mad, but this spell Severus was reading intrigued him  **par revelare animae meae:** a spell to locate one's soul mate.   _

 

_ Taking out his wand and practicing the complicated movements Severus repeated the words, a brilliant red light shot forth bathing the room in a soft warm glow, the roar of a lion drowned the room and Severus had to cover his ears, it was deafening.  He could smell vanilla, old parchment and mint; it was comforting and oddly familiar.  Laughter and crying drowned out the sound of the lion; instinctively he knew that voice but where had he heard it?  _

 

_ Severus . _

 

_ The familiar voice said like the breath of wind against his face. Yes, he knew that voice all to well. _

_ Lily.. and he wept thinking he had lost his soul mate to another. _   


___________________________________________  


June 1998   
  
But, now as he paced and he thought over the events of that night he knew so well a memory engraved into his brain, he knew he had been wrong.  OH!  What a damned fool he had been. It was never Lily that spell had revealed; Lily was a Gryffindor, yes.  She was brilliant and brave, yes. But, she was also vain and petty.

 

Lily, she smelled like honeysuckle and parchment but never vanilla and mint. While she did call him Severus from time to time, Sev had been her preferred nickname. He had been a blind,foolish, damned fool,pining for a lost love that was never his to claim!

 

Hermione, how had he never noticed it before, how had she been his student for six years and he never noticed these things about her. Even an hour after their encounter in her room, he could still smell her.  He needed to speak to Albus Dumbledore, there had to be an explanation for this!  Why couldn't he remember!? 

 

Anger once again surged through him and he threw the glass of fire whiskey into the smoldering flames causing them to roar once again. He leaned against the mantle his entire body shaking, whether it was anger or exhaustion or a heady mixture of both, he was not certain.  He closed his eyes, picturing the beautiful young witch. He did not deserve her or her bloody Gryffindor compassion. Not even an infinitesimal amount of it.

 

A knock sounded at the door, loud reverberating knocks. Severus walked to the door and instinctively he knew the object of his worry lay beyond it.  He leaned his head against the door willing her to leave him in peace.   
  
"Severus.." Hermione said tentatively. "I just came to say that from now until you say otherwise I will call you professor or sir, it is obvious you do not remember but when or if you ever do want to know I will show you...sir."   
  
Severus sucked in a large gulp of air; his first instinct was to rip the door open and pin her to the nearest desk, but he did not and would not do such a thing. He heard the sound of something glass being placed on top of his desk, a quiet sigh, and the sound of her footsteps retreating out of the classroom. 

 

He stood frozen for a moment after he heard the click of the door shut behind her, until finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door to find a glass vial full of memories she had placed there only moments before. Severus was in turmoil, while he wanted nothing more to view these memories, his stubborn pride was pulling at him to return them unwatched. Perhaps it was fear and not pride. What if he watched these memories and his own were still vague?  He left the vial and returned to his chambers but he did not shut the door.  He wanted-no, he needed to think through this logically. 

 

What if, what if, what if...what if it all came crashing down on him and he no longer knew anything. What if he watched those memories and he still did not remember? What if he he hated himself more for not watching them. What if he hated himself more if he did. He could go on for days with the  “what if’s”, not that it would do anything other than raise more questions.   
  
He remained quiet and listened, he knew she was still just outside the door to the classroom. Years, decades really, as a spy told him as much and he stood stock still and listened for the tell tell signs of her walking down the corridors. Finally she walked away from his door and he felt like an ass; he just wanted things to make sense, he wanted peace but right at that moment, he wanted to be that lecherous old fool and chase the witch down.

 

He did not however, chase Hermione because once again his decision to make no decision all stemmed from a rejection that happened to many years ago to even be relevant. That rejection had shaped him into the man he was, not that he liked the man he was, in fact he could not remember a time he did like the man he was. So, for a second time in his life Severus allowed the one he wanted, to walk away. He could not say he loved her, he did not know her well enough to love her, but perhaps if he took it slowly. 

 

_ Bloody hell what am I thinking! She is young enough to be my daughter! _

 

No! There is no way he could allow this bond to mature. Severus Snape was on a mission, he raced to the cupboard that held his private pensieve and slowly brought the expensive magical object to his desk. 

 

_ Don't be a coward. You need to see this even of it makes no bloody sense you need to see this, I need to figure out what spell was used so you can reverse it.  _

 

Even while he was willing himself to look at the memories Hermione had shared he had already dumped them down into the pensieve and plunged his head in.

____________________________________________  
  
July 1996   
  
12 Grimmauld Place   
  
Severus fell with a thunk inside of the grungy library he knew had once belonged to Sirius Black, and had housed the Order of the Phoenix for many years. His first look around inside the memory was not the dingy paper peeling from the walls, the ancient furniture that he was sure housed more than just dust nor the mountains of books that he had spent many nights pouring over to find some obscure spell or potion to pass the time. No, none of these things were what drew his attention it was in fact that he was standing in the room with three dead men, one he had actually himself killed, and Hermione Granger, a much more carefree and younger Hermione Granger.   
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted a little less cheerfully than his normal twinkly self. "Might we have a word with you?"   
  
Hermione looked up at the three men standing in the room with her, laying her book down and crossing her hands on her lap.   
  
"Yes, of course sir," Hermione nodded.   
  
Severus took a good hard look at the people around the room noticing himself for the first time, standing stiff as a board against a bookcase with his arms crossed and a scowl marking his face.   
  
"Hello Hermione," Remus Lupin said kindly to the witch and Severus turned to stare at the wolf. He noticed the sad almost gloomy foreboding expression on his face battling with another emotion. Defeat?   
  
"Hello Remus, it is nice to see you again" Hermione was beaming at the wolf as though no one else in world existed and Severus couldn't help but want to punch him in his face for daring to look at her. Remus smiled back, a pained look but a smile nonetheless.   
  
"I am sure you are wondering why we are here no doubt." Remus said quietly sitting down next to her on the couch. Severus, even though he knew it was a memory, could not help but feel threatened by this gesture.  He took a step toward the wolf that was sitting next to her and growled his disapproval.   
  
"Well yes, the thought had crossed my mind I have..." she stopped and stared up at memory Snape scowling at her like he wanted to bore holes in her head. She shrank back farther into the ancient sofa, any farther and she would be effectively suffocated by it.   
  
"Miss Granger, Severus has brought us some news; some very grave news indeed and unfortunately it directly  _ involves _ you my dear." Dumbledore said kindly placing his withered and blackened hand atop Hermione's shoulder to once again garner her attention.   
  
"Me sir?" she implored, slowly turning her head from memory Snape to Dumbledore once again.   
  
"Yes my dear, Voldemort has taken a keen interest in you since this fiasco at the Ministry of Magic, he has I believe, recruited a student to hand you over to him this year among other unpleasant things that we shall discuss at a further time." 

 

All the color seemed to instantly drain from her face upon hearing this, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, seemingly thinking about how to respond.   
  
"Why" was all she said and Severus tilted his head to the side to stare at the young witch. She was physically shaken he could tell, but a look, not quite resolve and not quite apprehension, bloomed across her expressive face.   
  
"Why indeed," memory Snape sneered and Hermione's gaze flicked back to the man brooding on the bookshelf; she pressed her lips together, seeming to try and control her temper at his memory self and he snorted looking at the nonverbal standoff.   
  
"Severus." Dumbledore warned gazing at him over his half moon spectacles   
  
"Hermione, we need you to listen carefully to the full explanation before you ask questions, alright?" Lupin was talking again, this time he had placed his right hand on Hermione's other shoulder and a much deeper feral growl emanated from Severus as he watched the intimate moment. Hermione focused on the wolf, his demeanor as worn and defeated as his attire. Yet, Severus could see the protective nature he had over her, bouncing off the room in waves. The wolf had desired her, he knew this for a fact by just looking at the way he leaned his body next to the young witch. 

 

_ “How did I never notice this before _ ?” He wondered.

 

Hermione nodded her approval with a kind smile at the wolf and turned to look back at Dumbledore.   
  
"My, my but that is a first." memory Snape snorted and Dumbledore whipped around to glare at the brooding man.   
  
"Severus, please explain to Miss Granger what you have told me." 

 

Memory Snape gave an almost imperceptible growl before pushing away from the bookshelf to stare at the witch. She was staring back at him, curiosity dancing across her face. She wasn't being condescending, neither was she being impertinent yet her entire focus had shifted to memory Snape. He could see the shock staring through his own eyes. Memory Snape cleared his throat and stood up taller clasping his hands behind his back, eyeing her for a moment before he began to speak. The entire scene was almost surreal, watching himself watching everyone else, and literally not remembering this happening at all.  
  
"The Dark Lord has pegged your brain capacity quite thoroughly, Miss Granger. He has come to realize you are, shall we say, “ the brains of the two dunderheads’ and has devised a plan to use this knowledge as a means to gain the knowledge he seeks from you. As you are aware, your incessant need to know everything, has landed you in quite the conundrum time and time again; you have been aptly nicknamed  “the brightest witch of the age” and the Dark Lord means to exploit that brain of yours with his own personal propaganda. You prove his campaign incorrect, that you are neither incapable of strong magic and that you are not an uncivilized buffoon; he has recognized the significance of this and the fact that you make his spewed hatred moot."  
  
She sat there dumbfounded, Severus could almost see the wheels in her head turning trying to solve this problem with as little steps as possible.  
  
"Am I to leave Hogwarts and go into hiding? I can not very well turn off my brain capacity even if I wished to do so." she was looking at her folded hands in her lap, her head bowed,her mountain of curls obscuring her face from the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"Patience, Miss Granger," memory Snape sneered  
  
" Patience?" Her head snapped up to stare at his memory self and he could almost feel the magic beginning to swirl around her. " _What_ _the bloody hell_ does patience have to do with me having a big red target painted on my back!? I can only assume you have a plan, otherwise I would be on house arrest much like Sirius was!" 

 

She jumped up from the couch, her fists balled and stood toe to toe with memory Snape. Severus could see the veins begin the protrude on the side of his neck his face becoming as red as a tomato as he loomed over her.   
  
"Hermione." Remus jumped up and put a hand back on her shoulder to calm her down but she shook it off.   
  
"So what pray tell is required of me now? Virgin sacrifice? Become a spy or a Death Eater to infiltrate their ranks? I am a ‘MUDBLOOD’ remember!" she was seething, magic was swirling around the room like a tornado it was magnificent and highly erotic.   
  
"MISS GRANGER, NEVER SAY THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" memory Snape shouted, but Dumbledore held up his hand to let her continue.   
  
"Tell that demented, psychopath about Harry? He can already see through that insufferable scar link that  _ you _ ..." she pointed her finger directly into memory Snape's chest. "were supposed to be helping him control. But,as per usual,your hatred for anything named Potter, has blinded you to the fact that the only person who can stop this bloody war is slowly losing his bloody mind! He shares his thoughts with a crazed sociopath! YOU. ARE. NOT the only one who sees everything and YOU. ARE. NOT, the only one who has suffered for this cause,  _ professor _ . " Hermione yanked the front of her shirt collar down to reveal part of the still angry red gash Dolohov gave her not two months prior. "this,  _ sir _ is what indifference causes."   
  
Memory Snape had drawn up to his full height, his face contorted with rage, his arms folded tightly against his chest and he stared down at the little witch that was a good foot shorter than he. "Are you quite finished?" he spat   
  
"Not even close, but I am quite sure Professor Dumbledore and Remus would not like to sit here all night listening to all of the past sins and transgressions you have commited, especially this last year!" Hermione spat back at him, she was glaring daggers at his memory self, and it was all he could do not to grab her and snog her silly; which was precisely what his memory self looked like he was contemplating doing anyway. All he did manage  was a a raised eyebrow and a smirk.   
  
"Hermione," Lupin interjected. "Severus nearly died because the Dark Lord found out about Harry's occlumency lessons."   
  
Memory Snape held up his hand quieting Remus his eyes never leaving Hermione's.   
  
"There is no need  _ wolf _ ; the Golden Trio will only ever believe what they wish to believe. Why should the suffering of the ‘greasy-bat-of-the- dungeons’ mean anything at all?" Memory Snape tapped his finger against his chin looking up as if contemplating a particularly bothersome puzzle. 

He sneered, stepping closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear, " Ah yes, now I remember because I am an insufferable bastard."  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared the sheer magnitude of his power shooting flames out of the fireplace. "Both of you will cease this instant! Hermione, Severus, _sit down!_ We have much to discuss and a short amount of time in which to come to an agreement. You were asked to come early this evening Miss Granger in order to be brought up to speed on this situation, you are in grave danger and the only person who has the means at this moment to protect you could be in this room. Have you ever heard of the **_par_** **_revelare animae meae_** spell?"  
  
Once again the blood left Hermione's face and her voice shook "Yes, it is the soul mate locator spell."  
  
"The only way we can possibly come up with enough protection to keep you safe is to bind you with old magic; to locate your match and to put the protection via a soul mate and combine your magic together. It would be a force not even Voldemort himself could destroy. However, we would need your consent to do such a spell, after all it is your life, Miss Granger, but I do strongly urge you to consider it, as this power is only wielded once every century."  
  
"How do you even know I have a soul mate then?" she inquired, her curiosity at the odd nature of Dumbledore's request, if you could actually call it a request, overriding her brief multi range of emotions.  
  
"There is a registry, Miss Granger." memory Snape said after a brief moment, “It is highly classified but we have been able to procure a copy of the document from the Department of Mysteries. What is more highly unusual, is there are four soul matches in this century; usually there are only two. However, it does not say to whom you are soul mated, only that you are and it has to be to one of the other people on the list. It so happens that two such soul mated matches are already confirmed so that leaves six people we need to try and pair you with."  
  
"So, who else is on the list?" Hermione had asked such a simple question but the looks that were being passed between the three men said it would definitely not be a simple answer.  
  
"Well," Lupin said with a nervous laugh, " Harry Potter, myself, Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, you and...Severus."  
  
"NO!" Severus heard himself shout. Merlin was he stupid. Severus clenched and unclenched his fists, waiting to see what Hermione was about to say, he watched her face looking for the signs of disgust, anger anything to convey her contempt for the situation. She sat there thinking for a moment, her face never betraying her inner turmoil.  
  
"Well, I have no doubt Harry and I, are no such match and I am pretty sure Draco isn't either. So, that leaves you Remus, and you professor."  
  
"Indeed," memory Snape said contemptuously.

 

Severus looked at the wolf, his lust was palpable at best. Dawning realization hit him  that Lupin always assumed he would be her match. He could not stop the smirk as he looked at the werewolf    
  
"Well, there would be no point in refusing to do the spell then is there?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh. Memory Snape just glared at her, his disdain for the entire situation seething out of him.   
  
"When," she cleared her throat, "when should we do this spell then?"   
  
"Tomorrow Miss Granger, we will assemble the others here and we will perform the spell on everyone all at one time." Dumbledore said quietly. "I do realize how impossible sleep will be for you tonight but please try and get some rest tomorrow will be a busy day."   
  
"Yes, professor." Hermione stood from the couch and all three men stood with her. "I will retire to my room now, goodnight."   
_______________________________________   


June 1998   
  
Severus gasped as he was pulled out of the memory, his hands shaking, his heart beating like a drum. He wanted to know everything but it seemed Hermione was going to drip feed him the information he required. He did not know whether to be angry or regretful, one thing was for certain someone had taken these memories from him and when he found out who, and why they would give him a reason to be in Azkaban.


	7. A New Friend

Chapter 7: A new friend   
October 1998   
  
Severus never made it to see Minerva McGonagall, in fact, Severus Snape left his resignation sitting on his desk and fled Hogwarts. When the returning 7th year students filed into the potions classroom on September 2,1998, Severus Snape was long gone and Hermione Granger knew it was because of her. She started her year sullen and withdrawn, a few friends had returned, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had not. Her two best friends started training for the Auror program the moment Kingsley Shacklebolt offered it to them, Hermione,of course, declined; she had enough chasing and being chased by dark wizards and witches to last a lifetime. 

 

Ginny had returned, along with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy. If anyone else knew the pain of the last year it was Draco, he not only had to live with the most evil Dark Wizard of all time but he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix as well. While they could never claim to be anything other than enemies before the war Hermione and Draco began to form a fledgling friendship.   
  
Hermione had always loved her little nook inside the library, a place of retreat, solitude and peace; where once it was a place of refuge to escape Harry and Ron, now it was a refuge to escape everyone. When her little nook was invaded by Draco, she did not know whether to be angry or curious he had avoided her the first few weeks of term, he wasn't cruel,he just avoided any contact with her. Hermione assumed this was because of what happened at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix and the fact Harry had saved his life in the Room of Requirement. No one had actually known Draco was passing messages back and forth during the war it had come as a great shock when Harry, Hermione and Minerva stood up for him at trial. Hermione stood watching him for quite sometime, he barely moved, staring at a book she realized he wasn't even reading; as he had not turned a single page in the ten minutes she stood there. Deciding she would leave him in peace Hermione turned to go only to be stopped.   
  
"How do you do it Granger, how can you just stop feeling like you are on constant alert? I have not been able to pull anything out of my mind, I always feel like I have to watch my back, I can't sleep and my appetite is gone. How do you do it?" Draco asked quietly. 

  
He never looked up from the book he was staring at, he just sat there waiting for her to reply. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and turned back around, she took a seat next to Draco and folded her hands in her lap. She did not know how to respond, truth be told she did not know how to stop the nightmares or the sleepless nights, she had no idea how to go back to being normal; to being a teenager with teenage problems.   
  
"I don't, Draco." she finally said. "I get up and get ready for class. I sit at the table and stare at the food that makes my stomach turn after having been hungry for so long. I watch those around me to see if there is danger and I can not relate to why they seem joyful all the time. I want to be joyful too and we should be because the danger is gone, but I still grieve for those who did not get to see this day. I rarely sleep because I have nightmares. So, to answer the best way I can is to say, I don't. I function on auto pilot, I do things because they have become routine. Will we ever feel ok again? I do not know but I hope we will because the alternative is a bad place to be Draco."   
  
Draco sat still listening, he had always known she was intelligent beyond her years, beyond most people's years but now she sounded like she was an old soul indeed. He wished he could have talked to her like this sooner, his father would have killed him if he had done so, but there was no reason now he could not be nice to her, Lucius was in Azkaban for a year following the trials, they had been a members of The Order all last year but the Wizengamot had declared he needed to serve at least some time because of his involvement earlier. His mother took the time to see Draco safely back to school before going on an extended holiday in France. Draco wanted a friend, a true friend perhaps he had found one in Hermione.   
  
"I hope so too, for all of our sakes, Granger. Perhaps we can meet here sometimes and talk, I know this is your personal little hiding hole but I would really like to talk to you more." He seemed so sincere Hermione readily agreed after all what was the use in fighting a war about blood purity if you couldn't let by gones be by gones and all that tripe.   
  
"I would like that, Draco, thank you." She smiled pulling her bag closer and pulling out her homework. "What is it you are attempting to read anyway?"   
  
"Oh, just some old book about bonding rituals nothing interesting really, Snape left it in his office when he left. You can read it if you want, seems rather dry reading to me." he said closing the book and handing it to her.   
  
Shocked, Hermione took the book without hesitation and tucked it into her beaded bag. "I will read it later." she muttered   
  
Draco nodded and stood holding his hand out to her," Would you care to walk with me to dinner, Granger?"   
  
Hermione looked at the pale hand thoughtfully before nodding and placing her hand in his. Draco easily pulled her up and she fell against his chest, his breath against her neck sent shivers down her arms and Draco sucked in a ragged breath.   
  
"On two conditions, Draco," she said stepping out of his embrace," you call me Hermione from now on and not Granger, and don't try anything romantically foolish we both know it cannot happen. "   
  
Draco nodded in agreement and offered her his arm, "Alright, Hermione, that I can definitely agree to." She looked up and nodded with a smile and together they walked to the Great Hall.


	8. Thestrals

Chapter 8: Thestrals

  
  


Spinners End:

  
Severus Snape sat in a run-down milltown, house in Spinner's End nursing a firewhiskey. This bond, even though it wasn't complete, he knew she was suffering; he could feel it. His nerves felt like broken glass piercing his skin, her sadness radiated off of him like an inferno. It had been this way for weeks, until about an hour ago when the sadness turned to confusion and she had become aroused; by whom or what he was not certain. But, it was taking every ounce of self control he possessed not to storm Hogwarts and beat the hell out of whomever was causing her to be this way. 

 

His psyche was in turmoil, his peace shattered. He wanted her like he wanted air to breathe but his self inflicted indignation wanted to stay as far away from her as was humanly possible. _Too old_ _for her_. He repeated to himself at least fifty times a day, maybe one day he would start to believe it. Every time he smelled vanilla or mint, everytime he opened a book and smelled parchment, everytime he watched a movie and saw a woman cry or passing a laughing child at the grocery store he thought of her; the result was, he was now more miserable than he had ever been, even more miserable than when Lily had rejected him. 

 

Sitting in this dusty old chair, he knew the moment someone else had intentions upon her; the pain of it had already surpassed the night Lily was murdered. Still his pride prevented him from going to her, he wanted her to live, to have fun, to be that child she had never been. He would grit his teeth and bare the pain as it came, or he would try, at any rate.  He did not know if she could feel him through this bond, if she could then what part of his misery was her misery and what could be done about it?

 

Nothing, he knew there was nothing he has scoured every book, manuscript and obscure text about bonds he could devour and they all said the same thing a soul bond was for life even after death the bond would still be there and if he died today she would never have another connection with any other person, not in the way they connected anyhow. In a way it was a comfort in another it was pain; he knew his self imposed suffering was fruitless and served no point, still he wanted her to finish school and enjoy life away from the war. 

 

Severus still needed to see the rest of the memories, his life as a spy making him wary of taking anyone's word as truth even though he knew how hard it was to modify a memory he still wanted to see it with his own eyes, he needed to find a way to make that happen.   
  
  


Hogwarts:   
  
Hermione walked to the Great Hall with Draco in comfortable silence. The stares and whispers from other classmates did not seem to bother either of them, they had seen too much, been in the thick of all of the pain and battles to be worried about teenage gossip. They entered the hall and all chatter stopped. Draco tried to release her arm and she held on tighter pulling him toward the Gryffindor table. Draco looked down at her in confusion but Hermione would not be deterred and reluctantly he followed her. 

 

She sat in her usual spot and pulled him down next to her, if Ginny and Neville had been caught unaware they did not say so but it was Luna Lovegood who spoke first; the odd Ravenclaw had taken to eating with the rest of them at the Gryffindor table. It was now widely known Draco had protected Luna and all of the prisoners in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor during the war and because of this, Draco and Luna had formed a friendship, as odd as it was, she held him no ill will.   
  
"Hello Draco," Luna said sitting down in front of him.   
  
"Hello Luna," he muttered looking down at the table instead of looking at the beautiful blonde in front of him.   
  
"Nargles again?" she asked dreamily as she was pouring pumpkin juice into her cup. "I am glad Hermione got rid of some of them, you were quite infested with them a few hours ago."   
  
Draco never knew what to make of the strange comments Luna often said out loud, he still had no idea what a Nargle was, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway.   
  
Hermione looked at Luna and smiled. "They were very insistent on sticking around, Luna. I had to threaten them to get them to leave." Hermione said putting a roll on her plate.   
  
Luna nodded turning to look at Neville and Ginny who still had not spoken but were staring at Draco with their mouths hanging open.   
  
"Neville, Ginny, would you come feed the thestrals with me after dinner?" Luna asked. Both nodded their consent and Luna turned back to Hermione and Draco.

 

"Would you both care to come as well? There is a pack of unicorns with a new fowl that has been coming around, perhaps you would like to see her, she really is very sweet."   
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco and both said ‘yes’ because both knew arguing with Luna was pointless.   
  
Dinner was strained, not that it had been lively before, but this evening something odd happened. Ginny started to say something to Draco about snakes and ferrets until Neville placed a hand on her arm and shook his head to stop her.   
  
"It is over Ginny; I know it is still new, and the war is still fresh, but believe it or not he was on our side. Now is not the time to bicker it is a time to heal." Ginny threw Neville's arm off and stood up.   
  
"Time to heal!? Tell me Neville how do you heal from losing a brother? How do you heal when you your family isn't complete!"   
  
Neville did not get mad, he simply stood and wrapped his arms around the crying witch.   
  
"The same way I do, Ginny, the same way Hermione does, and even Draco; you live, one day at a time, hour by hour or even minute by minute if necessary but you live."  

 

Tears rolled down Ginny's face as great wracking sobs erupted from her, every eye in the room was watching the scene before them. Hermione and Luna both rushed over to join the hug to comfort their friend. Draco hung his head in shame, true he had not killed Fred but he felt guilt nonetheless. Ginny quieted and the friends broke apart.   
  
"Come on Ginny let's go feed the thestrals, we can get food from the kitchen later." Neville said quietly slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulling her toward the doors, Luna went to follow pulling Hermione with her whensuddenly she stopped, looking hard at Draco.   
  
"Are you coming?" she asked, he jerked his head up staring at the pair of them but it was Ginny who spoke as she had stopped Neville to watch what was happening.   
  
"Come on Malfoy, I think it is high time we had a proper conversation." 

 

Draco stood up from the table, the empty plate that he had not even bothered to load with food forgotten and the five of them walked out of the Great Hall, out the front doors and headed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

 

Twilight was upon them and night would soon be descending, there was a chill in the air and Hermione shivered as she had left her outer robes in her room.   
  
Hermione had turned down the head girl position but still took up the offer of having a private room as did most of the returning 8th year students, there was only 20 that had returned most of them had been muggleborns that spent the last year on the run and a few like Neville that had spent most of the last year hiding in the Room of Requirement.   
  
Ginny, Neville and Luna were a few feet ahead of Hermione and Draco as they walked across the grounds. Draco noticed Hermione shivering and stopped to pull his robe off to drape it around her. Hermione froze as Draco's arms engulfed her to pin the robe around her shoulders. His smell was everywhere all at once, sandalwood and expensive cologne invaded her senses and Hermione breathed in deeply; it was oddly comforting. 

 

_ Why couldn't it have been Draco, why does my soul crave a man who can't even stand the sight of me? _

 

Draco pretended to be unaware of the effect his chivalrous act had on her but watching her standing there in his robe that was three sizes too big Draco knew he was in trouble, he could easily fall in love with her, he also knew it was not to be. Both  already knew who their soul mates were. Who his soul craved, not that he would ever have a chance with him,  but he knew just the same from the first time he saw Harry Bloody Potter he knew he was his soul mate.    
  
Hermione blushed and turned to follow the others to the thestral pin, she knew what Harry's match was and it was not Ginny, it had never been Ginny. For years, she had watched as he and Draco danced around each other. She watched as each boy dated other women to skirt the issues and feelings each had for the other. There is a fine line between love and hate or so it has been said, personally she liked to think that there was a fine line between love and insanity but what did she know after all her mate had rejected her in all sense of the word.   
  
"Draco," she said quietly, "have you heard anything from Severus, anything at all?"   
  
Draco looked at her, the hurt and pain he could see etched on her face as they slowly walked behind the others. He would give anything at that moment to punch his godfather in the face, he knew how she felt it was the same way he felt: defeated, angry, and completely out of hope.   
  
"No, I haven't." he said still looking at her " I do know where he is though."   
  
"Oh," she said defeated, "I see."   
  
"Don't give up Hermione, I know it seems like all hope is lost, especially when it comes to dealing with Severus, but I have known him since birth it takes time to get through to him."   
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment contemplating his words. "Same goes with Harry you know, he couldn't feel the bond before because of the horcrux, now I think he is just scared of what it all means."   
  
"Well it isn't like we have ever had time to really get to know each other, Hermione."   
  
"Would you like too?" Hermione asked seriously, "I mean if you could spend time getting to know him, without the fear of him running away would you?"   
  
"Well," Draco stammered, "Yes of course I would but what good is there to hope that will happen? He has not said a word to me since the trial when you and he stood up for mother and I; all that was said then was you are welcome and he walked away."   
  
Hermione's face lit up, her mind working on overload. She had a plan, grant it was a risky one but Hermione Jean Granger had never backed down without a fight and even if she felt her case was lost, she knew Draco's was not.   
  
"Well, my dear Draco how would you like to escort me to Hogsmeade this weekend, I hear the famous Harry Potter will be there and if we play our cards right so will the evergreen eye of jealousy."   
  
"Oh you wicked woman what do you have in mind?"   
  
"Oh nothing a bottle of firewhiskey, a game of truth and dare and a kiss won't solve." Draco contemplated her words a moment, a look of triumph on her face.   
  
"You should have been a Slytherin."   
  
"I should have been a great many things, sir but I would never have made it in Slytherin."   
  
"How can you be so sure of that, Granger you are quite cunning when the need arises."   
  
"Yes, I can be but then again Draco I can be a mixture of a great deal more, I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor for a reason. There are more to us than just brawn you know."   
  
"Yes, I am beginning to see that." He smiled, and they reached the Thestral pin just as Luna threw a huge chunk of meat at one of the females.   
  
Ginny stood quietly for a moment watching the morbid beauty of the thestrals, she had never seen them until this year they both frightened and enthralled her. She was sad but she knew that this conversation with Draco had to happen. She loved Harry, but she knew he loved someone else and it was hard for her to vocalize it, much less think it. Harry had been her one love since as long as she could remember, that is until last year when she had grown very close to Neville. Harry came back and expected her to be the same person but truth be told she never would be again. Harry had told her of the soul matching spell after the war one night at the burrow, he explained what it did and how it worked and all the emotion she really could muster was relief.   
  
Ginny watched as Hermione walked arm and arm with Draco to the pin. 

 

_ Well this is a step in the right direction. S _ he thought as they got closer. They were laughing she realized.

 

_ This should be interesting. _

  
As soon as they reached the pin, Ginny grabbed onto Draco's other arm and gave both he and Hermione a look.   
  
"Come, I need to speak to both of you." she said quietly; both of them nodded and they walked a little further away from Neville and Luna.   
  
"Before you say anything, Draco. I want to thank you for helping Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Manor. I also want you both to know Harry told me about the soul mate finding spell, he also told me who it was."   
  
Draco's face heated up like a lantern and he looked down to the ground. Ginny squeezed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder briefly.   
  
"I am not angry, Draco. We broke up two months ago because of it but to be honest I am relieved, you see I love someone else." She lifted her face to look at him and her eyes darted to Neville and back again.   
  
"Ginny!" Hermione beamed at her, she had not known of her feelings for Neville but she knew he always fancied her. "This is great! You can help us with our plan then."   
  
"Plan?" Ginny looked at Hermione and Draco for a moment and the first genuine smiled she had smiled in a year broke out on her face. "He does not stand a chance."   
  
The conversation between Ginny and Draco went surprisingly well after Ginny had calmed enough to actually speak. Both apologizing to the other for past transgressions and both wanting to put the past behind them as best they could. To any passersby that did not know the four of them and how unusual it was to see them together, it would have just been four friends enjoying the evening together. Time started slipping away as they stood feeding the thestrals and playing with the unicorns, all of them were shocked the youngest fowl took to Draco. They stayed well past curfew talking about anything and everything that came to mind.   
  
The Headmistress stared out of the window of her office at the four, far too grown up, teenagers and decided to let them be. There was too much time to overcome, too much pain that needed to be resolved, so when Argus Filch came limping out towards the main corridor, Minerva quickly sent a patronus to let them be for now; she also sent one to Hagrid to keep an eye on them but to let them talk, already she could feel the divide beginning to mend


	9. Old and New, Round and Round

Chapter 9: Old, New and Round and Round   
  
I still do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I wish I did I would not be stuck in the middle of nowhere :)   
  


 

Spinners End   
October 1998   
  
Severus couldn't sit still, no matter what he did or where he went his thoughts were constantly on the curly haired witch. Her mood had lightened some at least during the day, but nights were plagued by various nightmares and dreams so erotic he woke up panting. His lack of sleep was driving him crazy, along with the constant need to relieve himself it was bloody distracting. He had begun to work on improving various potions he had researched for years but and never had time to complete but nothing was helping.

 

He wanted his witch. His mood today however was all Draco's doing, he had received an owl from his godson that very morning and the very content had put him on edge. He had already read the letter ten times and even begun to memorize it. He picked it up once again to read over it.   
  
Godfather,   
  
I had a thoroughly interesting conversation with Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood and Weaslette last night, we have come to a mutual agreement to be more amicable to each other. Classes are going well, although the current potions teacher is well below sub-standard. I am quite looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade today as I have agreed to accompany Granger on her quest to find books.   
  
I suppose I should get to the reason for this letter, something odd caught my attention last night as we were walking to feed the thestrals, the night was cool as it usually is here at the castle and Granger forgot her cloak in her room. I was being gentlemanly and put my cloak around her and the strangest thing happened, her magic started to feel like it was suffocating me. Tell me godfather, why does Hermione Granger share your magical signature, is it because she saved your life or is there something deeper? Is there is something that I need to know? If you have designs on her you need to say so or someone will snatch her away, I am simply stating fact that more than one wizard has noticed the difference in her this year.   
  
As Always,   
  
Draco   
  
Severus threw the letter back on the table, he was pacing again.

 

_ FUCK! What do I do now?  _

 

He was still pacing…

 

Hogsmeade…

 

_ Do I dare approach her? _

 

_ Do I need to talk to Draco about this?  _

 

No, he needed to find her, he needed answers and he needed them now. Severus grabbed his cloak it was decided he was going to find her even without knowing the rest of the memories, even with all of the self doubt and self inflicted misery this had to be done. Severus apparated to Hogsmeade just outside the Hogshead Tavern, he would wait and Merlin help him if he was already too late.   
  
Hogsmeade:   
  
The trip to Hogsmeade began simple enough, Neville escorted Luna and Ginny ahead of Hermione and Draco. They walked at a leisurely pace her arm tucked into his elbow just as it had been the night before. They laughed and talked about anything and everything, even touching on the subject of potions and how neither liked the new potions professor.   
  
"She is as dimwitted as a troll trying to fly, Draco. I swear she has never made a potion more advanced than a first year. How we are ever going to pass NEWT level exams when we are learning nothing practical at all from her?  I only wish.." she stopped talking, but Draco caught exactly what she was about to say but did not push the issue.   
  
"So, Miss bossy pants, where do you want to go first since you dragged me out of my perfectly comfortable bed to go play with you." Draco smirked and Hermione punched his arm laughing at his joke. "Hey! Watch the arms they are delicate!"   
  
"Delicate my ass, ferret."   
  
"Don't make me bend you over my knee, Miss Granger."   
  
"You would like that too much, Malfoy."   
  
"Yes, yes I probably would Hermione." Draco said jokingly, " I would probably like it a great deal more than you realize little witch."   
  
Hermione blushed at the insinuation, he was flirting with her, not that she hasn't expected it though it was part of the plan to make Harry and Severus jealous. Most of her past experiences with flirting ended with disaster and she herself was never very good at doing so but something in his tone seemed to make her pause.   
  
"Is that a thing? Pain I mean, does it actually cause pleasure?"   
  
"If it is done correctly it can be very pleasurable."   
  
"You have had a lot of experiences with this have you? Had a witch take you over her knee before?"   
  
This time it was Draco's turn to blush. He muttered a response that Hermione did not quite catch but at that moment she wasn't even paying attention. Twenty feet away stood Severus Snape with a feral looking growl plastered on his face. Hermione stopped and just stared at him, her arm still tucked safely inside Draco's; she almost caused him to fall when she jerked to a stand still. Draco looked at her curiously and noticing where she was staring he looked up. FINALLY! He thought, a wicked grin stretching across his face.   
  
"Hello godfather, fancy seeing you here. Do you remember Hermione Granger?"   
  
This time Snape actually  _ did _ growl.   
  
Severus heard the interaction between his godson and for all intents and purposes his wife and he was not happy, they looked far to familiar with each other to have only had two conversations.   
  
Draco smirked, he knew something, what the boy knew Severus did not know but he would find out. Hermione had not said a word but was still staring at him, the golden glow had receded some but she was still stunning. She had her hair down and it was gently swaying behind her with breeze. Her arm was still tucked inside of Draco's and he could see, even as far away as he was, that she was shaking. Severus stepped closer to the pair and he noticed she clenched tighter to Draco's arm he stopped. Is she afraid of me? That was not a comforting thought he realized, he did not want her to be afraid of him. Severus relaxed his face and unclenched his hands.   
  
"I received your owl, Draco and thought I should come answer you in person. However, I need to speak to, Hermione alone for a moment before I do so."   
  
She was still staring, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide, never left his. So many emotions flitted across her face it was hard to keep up with them; he could sense pain, rejection, misery, hope, confusion and a hard resolve to make him pay for it. Draco had already extracted her hand from his arm, he patted her shoulder and she looked up at him questioningly.   
  
"I will meet you at the Hogshead, Hermione. I have a fiery redhead to find." he smirked and winked at her. Draco turned back to his godfather staring at him intently for a moment all pretense of humor erased. "We will talk about this later, Severus, and what an absolute git you are." With that declaration he turned along the path and walked towards town away from Severus and Hermione.   
  
They stood there staring at each other for a moment before Hermione turned to quickly walk back towards the castle. 

 

"MISS GRANGER!" Severus yelled as his long legs quickly caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, angry tears cascading down her beautiful face and Severus was lost. He pulled her to him holding her tightly against his chest just holding her as she cried. Severus didn't have much experience with comforting others but the need to drown her pain away was overwhelming. Her tears soaked through the front of his shirt but at the moment he did not care, he pulled her tighter, breathing in her comforting scent: vanilla, mint, parchment and Draco's cologne; Severus had an irrational thought to rub himself all over the witch just to erase his godsons smell. After several long moments Hermione's sobs quieted and she relaxed against Severus's chest.   
  
"I want to go back to the castle, sir" She muttered against him. She sounded defeated and tired, he knew that feeling all to well, he sighed this was his doing even though he didn't remember the bond he felt it. It consumed him, asleep or awake, it was always present and if he really cared to admit it, he had felt it since he cast that damn spell in his 7th year, but it became stronger the moment she walked into Hogwarts eight years ago. He sighed and squeezed her tighter to him, he did not want to let her go.   
  
"We need to talk, Hermione, I need to explain." Once again Hermione stiffened, he felt like he was holding a tree.   
  
"Please..." He whispered placing his cheek atop her head. After a few moments of silence Hermione nodded, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.   
  
"Will you come with me so I can explain properly?" he ran his hand down her soft curls.   
  
"Where?" she sighed   
  
"My home," he explained after a brief pause.   
  
"But Hogsmeade," she began, trying to extract herself once again from his embrace. He knew if he let her go she would run, this realization made him squeeze her tighter effectively cutting off her air supply.   
  
"Will be here when we return." he muttered and turned on the spot apparating them into his sitting room. He released her, she immediately collapsed to her knees and vomited on his shoes. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve Hermione stood up, fury was radiating off the witch in massive waves, with a flick of her wrist Severus was thrown against the wall.   
  


 

Spinners End:

 

  
"You want to TALK! Alright, Mr. Snape we shall talk." she spat at him advancing upon him like a tornado. "Six bloody months I hear  _ nothing _ from you, you just vanished like the wind!   _ After _ I have endured scandal, being on the run, tortured, starvation and capture. I came back to save your arse after Voldemort tried to kill you! I nursed you back to health through insults, and me being injured as well. I stood up for you during your trial and you vanish. I offered my memories for you to understand and it was hurled back in my face, so what could you  _ possibly _ say, Severus Snape,that would ever make me trust you again?" she was standing toe to toe with the feared man, her hair was crackling with unused magic, her eyes glowing with fury and Severus Snape had never been so aroused in his life.

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around pinning her to the wall beneath his body.

 

"Merlin help me but God's woman I want you." he muttered as his lips crashed down on hers, she opened her mouth to protest and he promptly deepened the kiss his tongue tracing her lip before delving inside her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, it was like coming home after being gone for years; he wanted more, he wanted to drown in her if possible. The heated kiss turned feral, he hoisted her legs up around his waist and felt her heat against his groin. He wanted to bury himself so deep inside her there was no room for even air to escape and he never wanted to let her go again.

  
Hermione felt the same and she soon found herself grinding against him frantically trying to get relief. Time it seemed had other ideas and both snapped their heads around when the clock began to chime, it was noon already and soon she would have to be back with her friends in Hogsmeade.   
  
"This is not what I intended when I brought you here," Severus sighed as he lowered her back to the floor. He placed his hands back on her waist staring at her intently. Hermione had her head turned away from him, silent tears pooling at the corners of her eyes; he swiped his thumb across her cheek catching the moisture as they began to fall.   
  
"We still need to talk and I still want to see what it is I am missing in my memories. I still do not know why they are missing but it is something I need to find out." Severus cupped her chin and turned her head toward him. "I do not regret what just happened, Hermione and if given the chance I want to repeat it quite often. I am sorry for the way I have treated you, I have been a bit of an ass."   
  
"A bit?" she laughed, " I would have said you have surpassed ass and went straight to fucking wanker.   
  
"Touche," he smiled at her. "I need to get you back to Hogsmeade."   
  
"Yes, you should" she said quietly wrapping her arms around his waist again. Hermione tipped her head up to look him in the eyes. He was still the most beautiful man in the world to her, his dark eyes, chiseled jaw and silky black hair that fell over his face, even his nose that so many teased him about, to her, was beautiful. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she wouldn't not when so much hung over their heads. There would be time, there had to be otherwise what was the point in the fates making them soul mates.   
  
"May I.."she began but stopped, she closed her eyes and lowered her head, she wouldn't ask him.   
  
"What is it you want?" he asked stepping closer to her again. Severus bent his head and whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want,Hermione." Shivers ran down her spine as he licked the edge of her ear, his right hand was on her hip and his left hand slid behind her back pulling her hips to his hips. Her sharp intake of breath told him all he needed to know as he bent to kiss her again.   
  
Hogsmeade:   
  
Draco made his way the the entrance of Hogsmeade and casually began to look at all the shops that had reopened after the war. So much had changed in the short few months since the Battle of Hogwarts,it was hard to keep up. He quickly caught sight of Ginny, Neville, Luna and..Harry Potter standing outside of the Hogshead all talking and laughing with each other. The plan was to get Potter to think he had moved on not only moved on but had moved on with Ginny no less.   
  
A smile crept up Draco's face when he realized Potter was staring at him as he approached them but instead of the usual contempt Draco would normally have spewed at the Boy who Lived he simply said hello, slung an arm around Ginny and gave her a kiss so hot that even Luna was fanning herself. Harry looked apoplectic. His face was purple, the veins in his neck were bulginging and his fists were clenched so tightly both of his hands were white. He did not make a sound as he rushed past them into the Hogshead Tavern and had already swallowed two shots of firewhisky before they even made it inside.   
  
"Problem Potter, think I stole your witch do you?" Draco teased. Harry looked up into Draco's smirking face as tears cascaded down his face.   
  
"Sorry guys, I have to go." Harry said rising to leave, " he took one long look at Ginny and Draco and bolted out the door, Draco hot on his heels. He reached the alley separating the Hogshead from the road that lead to the Shrieking Shack before Draco caught him, spun him around, pinned him to the wall and stared at him.   
  
"Explain to me Potter how you know about the bloody bond between us, you and Ginny broke up over it, and you still do not have courage enough to seek me out and speak to me." Draco released Harry's arm and put both of his hands above Harry's head and leaned into him. "Tell me right now Harry if I should just kiss you or let you go about your life, living a fucking lie."


	10. Tell me again

Chapter 10 Tell me again

  
Ginny slammed herself down into the chair at the table next to Neville, he had not looked at her once since Draco's little display in front of the Tavern. She felt sick to her stomach, like she had been punched repeatedly, her ears were ringing. and she was pretty sure she was going to go deaf from it, it was so loud.   
  
She chanced a glance at Neville who despite looking outwardly calm she could tell was anything but calm. His head was down, his fingers clasped tightly around the bottle of butterbeer he held, and although he was sitting ramrod straight otherwise his shoulders were slightly slumped.   
  
Ginny stared at him for a moment, wondering what to say now that their plan had obviously worked. She really had not taken into consideration what he or Luna would think of the situation. Luna seemed no different but then again Luna always seemed to know more than she let on anyway.   
  
"Neville." Ginny said quietly but Neville held up his hand to silence her. Tears began to fall down Ginny's face and she turned her head and dropped her face in an effort to will them away. Ginny sat in silence a few more minutes before pushing her chair back to stand up.   
  
"I am not feeling well, I think I will head back to the castle." she muttered. Ginny headed to the door before either of them could say anything. Neville's head finally lifted to watch her walk out of the door into the crisp Autumn air.   
  
Luna sat thoughtfully for a moment staring at her friend walking out the door.   
  
"I wondered when Draco was finally going to trap Harry into admitting their soulmate bond."   
  
Neville's gaze snapped to Luna, she was still staring at the door. "Soulmate bond? Harry and Malfoy! No..Luna how?" he stammered.   
  
"Oh, I have known since the first time I met them. I take it Ginny was his bait to make Harry jealous, well it seemed to work anyway."   
  
Neville continued to stare at Luna, a myriad of emotions crossing his face. Luna just smiled and started watching the other patrons around the tavern.

 

 _Draco and Harry...then Harry and Ginny are not..._   
  
It is alright Neville, you can go find her, I promise I will not feel angry." Luna said serenely, still watching the other patrons with apparent fascination. "She is already half in love with you, did you know?"   
  
Neville gave Luna a brief smile, and pushed his chair back. It was now or never and he preferred now to never.   


  
MEANWHILE...   
  
"Malfoy..."   
  
"Draco."  He purred into Harry's ear, "My name is Draco, use it."   
  
"I don't think..." Harry stammered   
  
"Well that certainly seems to be the problem, you did not think that after that kiss we shared during the battle was anything did you. Did you just assume that the longing to be near me was coincidence? How long exactly have you known about this bond, Harry?"   
  
"Since the summer before 6th year," Harry said turning his head away from Draco's penetrating gaze.   
  
"How?" Draco asked his jaw clenched tightly.   
  
"Soul mate locating spell, Dumbledore requested Hermione and I do one. Hers showed Snape and mine showed you. It is part of the reason I stalked you so much that year."   
  
Draco stared at the beautiful face of his mate, one he never wanted and one he would never have pursued had it not been for that spell. Now all he wanted to do now was drag Harry away and have his way with the man, yet he wanted to run and drown the anger at the entire situation in an entire case of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky. In the end his anger gave way to bewilderment, he had known since the night Hermione was tortured on the floor in his home. How could he not have known before then? Draco cupped Harry's chin and gently pulled his face back to meet his gaze. He wanted so very much to have every inch of Harry, sprawled across his bed, on the rug in front of his fireplace, in the shower essentially everywhere but he would settle for now just feeling his lips on Harry's lips and his hands in Harry's soft, messy black hair. Draco bent down and placed a small kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth; Harry gasped and Draco kissed the other side as well. He leaned back up and stared down into Harry's brilliant green eyes.   
  
"Do you want me to kiss you, Harry?" Draco whispered.   
  
"Yes" he breathed raggedly even as his head was shaking no. Draco smirked and lowered his head back toward Harry's mouth. Harry gasped and Draco deepened the kiss, he pushed his body closer to Harry's and tangled his hands into his messy black hair. Harry dragged his tongue along the seam of Draco's bottom lip and Draco growled attacking Harry's mouth like he was starving. Each of them were battling with the other for control but in the end both surrendered to the feel instead. Harry put his hands on Draco's hips and pulled him as close as he could against his already raging erection, both men gasped at the intimate contact. Draco grabbed Harry's leg and pulled it around his thigh and rolled his hips in a wave motion against him. Both men were panting and still kissing voraciously, both of them groaned at the physical contact, both wanting more and both knowing now was not the time and it definitely was not the place. Draco broke the kiss first to look down at the panting man trapped between him and the wall.   
  
"Wow.." Draco said, now it was Harry's turn to smirk. Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest feeling the muscles underneath his cloak and shirt. Draco sucked in a ragged breath watching in fascination as Harry traced his abdominal muscles.   
  
"Have dinner with me," Harry said quietly.   
  
Draco's head snapped up to stare at Harry again. "Please, Draco we still need to talk about this and what exactly it means."   
  
Draco nodded his head and Harry smiled at the handsome blonde. Draco dropped Harry's leg and took a step back, he ran his hand through his hair closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm himself. Harry stood still watching Draco, he was doing no better,he felt like his body was an all consuming inferno blazing into every nerve in his body.   
  
"When?" Draco asked after a moment.   
  
"Now." Harry said promptly.   
  
Draco smiled and nodded his head again, "Alright, Potter let's go."   
  
Harry stepped up to Draco, his eyes never leaving the blonde, he reached up pulled his head down and whispered. "Harry, that is my name use it"   
  
Draco smiled and kissed him again.


	11. Under the Burning Bridge

Chapter 11: Under the burning bridge. 

 

So without further ado, on with the story and as always I am not Queen JK Rowling, although I wish I were and I make no money off of this story it is just practice and enjoyment.   
  
Arendora   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-GWNLGWNL.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Neville ran down the path from Hogsmeade intending on catching Ginny before she got to the gates of Hogwarts, he was almost out of breath as he sprinted down the long winding path until he caught a flash of red hair in the distance.   
  
"Ginny!" he yelled as he ran faster to catch up with her. Ginny stopped but did not turn around when she heard her name, she knew it was Neville, just like she knew how to breath. Her head was still hung low, tears were still falling down her face, and still she stopped because he had called her name. 

 

"I am so pathetic," she chastised herself.   
  
Neville sprinted the last few feet to Ginny and stooped to catch his breath. Ginny had not moved an inch since she stopped when he called out to her. He stood up again after a moment and just stared at her, she had always been beautiful to him but at that moment she took his breath away. Her head was bowed but her long gold tinged red hair was swaying slightly in the cold breeze, the pale skin of her hands were clenched so tightly they almost looked transparent, and yet she looked graceful even standing as still as a stone.   
  
"Ginny," he said coming closer to the heart broken witch. "please look at me."   
  
Ginny just shook her head, making her swaying hair look like an erupting volcano. She did not want to see that look on his face ever again, all of her Gryffindor courage was gone at that moment; really if she thought about it all she wanted to do was cry and melt into the ground.   
  
Neville came closer and cupped her chin in the palm of his large hand, he gently raised her face to look at her but she had closed her eyes. He could see the tear streaks down her cold flushed cheeks and the purse of her perfect pink lips. Neville knew his heart had already decided what he was going to do; he bent his head and slowly placed his lips upon hers. Ginny snapped her eyes open and gasped when she felt his lips, soft and full on hers, it was all the encouragement Neville needed as he let her chin go to grasp her waist and deepen the kiss.   
  
Time seemed to stop as they held each other, Ginny's tears stopped as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer as they kissed in the middle of the winding road leading back to Hogwarts.   
  
He broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, he clasped his hands behind her waist and drew her closer against him.   
  
"Luna told me." Neville whispered, Ginny closed her eyes again. She pulled her face away and looked at Neville for the first time since he had chased her down and kissed her. He  had certainly grown handsome in the years she had known him, his round pudgy face had thinned and he had a five o'clock shadow that made him seem older. His sparkling blue eyes could bore a hole right to her soul and she knew it, apparently so did he. He smiled at her, a radiant, brilliant smile that lit his entire face and she smiled back.   
  
"You could have told me, redbird I would have understood you know." She hadn't known, up until this moment she did not even know he shared the same feelings as she did.   
  
"Promise me, Ginny, that in the future you will share these half-cocked, hair-brained schemes with me so I don't try and murder anyone. I have seen enough death to last me a lifetime but believe me when I tell you I would face off Voldemort, Bellatrix and any number of duels with death eaters, even my own grandmother again than to ever lose you to someone else." Neville stroked the side of her face lovingly, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her heart was bursting and tears were streaming down her face once more, Neville cupped her face and kissed her once more.   
  
"Ginny?" she popped her eyes back open and smiled at him again.   
  
"Are you claiming me for your own, Mr. Longbottom?"   
  
"If the lady doesn't object to being claimed by me then I will stake my claim here and now Miss. Weasley."   
  
Ginny's smile grew bigger, and she shook her head. "The lady doesn't object, sir."   
  
"Good, because I would have to keep kissing you and kissing you until your objections were gone, redbird." Neville said as he claimed her mouth once again.   
  
Spinners End:   
  
"What is it you want?" he asked stepping closer to her again. Severus bent his head and whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want,Hermione." Shivers ran down her spine as he licked the edge of her ear, his right hand was on her hip and his left hand slid behind her back pulling her hips to his hips. Her sharp intake of breath told him all he needed to know as he bent to kiss her again.   
  
Severus hoisted her against the wall, his lips never leaving hers as he magically divested them of their clothing. He could no longer stop from closing this bond as he buried himself in her.

 

Her sharp intake of breath and the tears that poured from her eyes made him pause.

 

_ Dammit! She was a virgin. Of course she was a bloody damn virgin you idiot! _

 

“Hermione, I am sorry-I... “  He tried to put her down but her legs clasped tighter around his waist.

 

“Move…”  She whispered.

 

He looked at her tear streaked, wide eyed expression and slowly started to move within her. 

Twins sighs of pleasure escaped them both, labored breathing and the tick-tock of a grandfather clock was all that could be heard as she clung to him. Sweat was dripping down his face and pooling onto her already overheated skin right between her breasts that were pressed unrepentantly against his own bare chest.

 

_ I have to taste her. _

 

He bent to far enough lick between her breasts and Hermione clawed his back as he switched movements to allow him deeper into her core.

 

“Fuck, woman you are going to kill me.”

 

She smelled so good and tasted like heaven. He kept on licking her between her breasts and running his tongue up her neck to her ear.   
  
"Severus!" she wailed as he moved his head back up to stare into her chocolate brown orbs with the tiny golden flecks that were so different from the emerald green that had been Lily's. "Please!"

 

“What do you want, Hermione?”   
  


“Sofa.” She managed to choke out.

  
Severus secured her around his waist and turn toward the sofa not pulling out of her as he laid her on it and began to move within her once again. 

 

Magic swirled through them and was all but materialized in the air around them. Severus grabbed her hands in his right hand and secured them above her head as bright swirling bands of gold and silver wrapped around them. He traced her body with his left, pausing in the outside if her lower lips, then finally touching her core. The moan that escaped her lips nearly sent him over the edge. She arched her back to allow him better access and he did not disappoint.

 

“Faster, please!” She begged

 

He  drove harder and faster within her, her eyes closed and she threw her head farther back into the brown leather cushion as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her. 

"Severus!" she screamed as she came closer and closer to the most forceful orgasm she had ever experienced.   
  
Severus picked up his pace, his mind whirling with images of summer days, old parchment and sunshine; the smell of mint and vanilla were invading his every pore. He heard his name being screamed as he felt her clamp down upon him.   
  
"Lily," he breathed as he finished. 

 

FUCK! 

He sucked in a breath, no sound but the old grandfather clock could be heard as the chimes sounded signaling another hour since he had brought Hermione to his home. 

 

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

 

Severus snapped his eyes down to the witch that had gone completely ridged beneath him, her expressive brown eyes betraying every emotion she had even if her face held no emotion at all. Hermione turned her face away from him and he knew that even if the bond was complete his life had just taken another turn in the opposite direction.

He jumped from the couch, pacing back and forth with his head in his hands unconcerned for his state of undress. Severus heard her stand from the couch, he turned and she was redressing herself as quickly as possible. She wasn't crying but he could sense her emotions as much as he knew she could sense his.   
  
"Hermione" he stepped closer and she turned away from him.

 

SHIT! 

 

Severus found his pants and quickly threw them on but by the time he has finished fastening the buttons Hermione was opening the door.

 

"HERMIONE!" he yelled as he ran to grab her arm but as soon as his hand clamped down a fist connected with his face. He felt the blood begin to run from his nose but he did not relinquish his hold on the livid witch.   
  
"Let go," she said calmly even though he could see the angry magic welling up in her. 

Hermione's face was impassive but her golden brown curls were bursting blue and crackling, her eyes were like fire and for the first time since he had known her  Severus was terrified of her. He let her arm go as if he had been struck by lightning and watched as again she walked out of his life. 

  
There would be no amount of groveling that could fix this, there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening. He heard her apparate and his knees buckled, he had done it again but unlike with Lily he knew this time his soul would never be the same.   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Arendora).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Ok. my lovelies, let me know what you think. The next chapter is Draco and Harry's date, and Hermione gets some sound advice, I wonder from whom? :)


	12. Even in Darkness there is Hope

When in Darkness there is Hope Still

  
  
This chapter concludes the first part of the story the next part well you will just have to wait and see...I know I am evil like that. I apologize again for the slower updates, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual I am NOT The esteemed Ms. Rowling I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Potter universe I just like playing with them and I make zero profit off of this. Now on Jeeves!   
  
-HPDM-   
  
October 1998   
  
"Mr. Potter! What an honor it is sir, please have a seat anywhere you would like."   
  
Harry and Draco settled into a table close to the back of the room, both choosing to sit with their backs to the wall. This lesson having been drilled into Harry's head during Auror training and Draco just did not want to be hexed without knowing it.   
  
"You as well I see, I never feel comfortable not seeing who is around me anymore. All those months living isolated in a tent did not help it either."   
  
Draco merely nodded and reached to pick up the menu from the table. A hand snatched the sticky parchment from his grasp before he could get a good grip and he realized a wand was pointed to his head. Slowly as not to alarm the other person Draco lifted his head to stare into the very angry, very red face of Ron Weasley.   
  
"Give me one bloody good reason ferret why I should not haul you in for placing Harry under the Imperius Curse" Ron spat digging his wand deeper into the side of Draco's head.   
  
"Ron! Put your wand down this instant or I will bloody well haul you in for causing a public riot."   
  
"Harry, why the hell are you sitting here eating with Draco fucking Malfoy!"   
  
"Because I can Ron! Because I invited him to lunch and he agreed to have lunch with me. Since when have you become the only person I am allowed to eat with?"   
  
Ron's face went from red to purple, sparks flying out of the end of his wand and singeing the side of Draco's eyebrow. Draco jumped up, his chair falling and backed away from Ron before he set his entire head ablaze.   
  
"What the bloody hell! You almost set me on fire Weasel!" Draco said angrily.   
  
"You deserve that and much worse you fucking ferret!"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted standing up from the table and walking around to stand in between Ron and Draco.   
  
"Ron, this is above and beyond insane, you will leave us alone right now and I will come by later and explain to you or I will hex you after the next word that comes out of your mouth. I would choose wisely because after the morning I have had they may find your bits in Liverpool and the rest of you in Scotland."   
  
"Fine, I expect an explanation  _ today, _ Harry Potter."   
  
"Yes, yes sometime this evening I promise I will tell you everything." Harry sighed, Ron was still livid but after a moment marched across the the pub and out of the door. 

 

Harry could feel every eye in the pub on him and rubbed his hand across his eyes trying to stem the sudden blinding headache, he did not want to deal with Ron today, or anyone else for that matter. Harry felt a hand on his forearm give a little squeeze, without even glancing up he knew it was Draco by his touch. Would it ever be simple for him? Would life always have to interfere where the rest of his heart fought to keep his sanity intact? He knew, yes  _ God _ he knew  he was going to have to make some very hard choices very soon, especially regarding his friends and the reactions they would all have about this soul bonding spell.   
  
"Harry"   
  
Harry pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked at the smoldering expression on Draco's face, pride and lust radiated off of him in drowning waves. Harry gave a half smile and tried to turn back towards the table, Draco seemed to have other plans and spun him back towards him and into his arms. Draco stared at the Green eyed savior of the wizarding world for a second before leaning in to him   
  
"That was so hot, Potter," he breathed into Harry's ear; Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around Harry's arms effectively trapping him against his chest. "So bloody hot it makes me want to ravish you on this table in front of everyone in this pub."   
  
Harry shook with barely controlled lust at Draco's words, Merlin did he want that but every eye was still watching. He could hear the murmurs beginning to rise around him and knew he had to get them both out before a mob began. 

 

"Why on a hard table when I have a house that has 10 bedrooms waiting?" Harry whispered back, Draco growled in response, he let go with one hand and fished a handful of galleons out of his robes to throw on the table and promptly threw his arm back around Harry as quickly as he could.   
  
"Then by all means lead the way, Lord Potter, I daresay we can have at least 5 rooms debauched before midnight and the other 5 before breakfast if we hurry."   
  
"Is that a challenge, Lord Malfoy?" Harry smirked, enjoying the devil may care smile on Draco's lips.   
  
"Hmm, I suppose that depends on how good your stamina is and if you can keep up" Harry threw back his head and laughed at that ridiculous statement. Silence, the entire pub went silent at the sound of Harry Potter laughing, Draco's smile only got bigger and Harry laughed harder. The stunned silence from the patrons at the Leaky Cauldron was nothing to the radiant smile on Draco's face as he leaned down and gently kissed Harry on the lips in front of the entire pub; Harry's face bloomed red but he did not jerk away from him, he simply smiled and kissed Draco back.   
  
Hogsmeade:   
  
Hermione was silent, the phrase silent as the grave came to mind while she slowly made her way back to the her friends in Hogsmeade. How could she have been so stupid? How! Angry tears were cascading down her face, pooling into the already messed up cascade of unruly chestnut curls whipping in the wind around her. She slept with him. No, she let him fuck her to someone else's memory. The memory of a woman who had been dead for damn near two decades, the mother of her best friend whom she loved with all her heart.   
  
How can you hate a dead person, someone you have never even met, someone who gave you the best friend you never knew you even needed or wanted?   
  
She did though, at that very moment she hated Lily Evans Potter more than she hated Voldemort himself. Lily...beautiful, perfect and very much  _ dead _ Lily Potter; with her long straight red hair and emerald green eyes, her personality that had made everyone who had known her mourn her for decades, who held Hermione's happiness and love captive, even in death. 

 

Hermione stopped outside of the The Three Broomsticks and took a deep breath, her resolve slipping and she almost turned around to head back to the castle when Luna walked out of the door and came to stand directly in front of Hermione. Luna did not say a word, she did not have too, she simply wrapped her arms around her distraught friend and let the girl cry.   
  
"Have I ever told you the story of Esmeralda Lovegood and Tobias Black? Esmeralda was an extremely gifted witch, although she had a serious problem with trying to solve other people's problems instead of focusing on her own,of course. She fancied herself in love with a man named Cyril, who happened to be her brothers best friend. Cyril Nott, was in love with another witch by the name of Rosemund; her last name I can not recall although I do know she was a great beauty or so legend has it.”

Luna was rubbing circles along Hermione's back.

 

“Rosemund did not love Cyril,however,and spurned his advances at every turn. The problem was Esmeralda was very much in love with Cyril but never told him for fear of losing the friendship that she so deeply coveted. Cyril of course had no clue the gifted young witch harbored any such affection for him. Cyril counted her as a friend and sister to his own best friend Marcus. Years went by and Esmeralda grew into a great beauty as well but Cyril was so blinded by his infatuation with Rosemund that he never even noticed the growing beauty right before his eyes.  One day a man by the name of Tobias Black, bid her father for her hand in marriage and her father accepted. Tobias was rumored to be a mean man, much older than Esmeralda and she loathed him.   
  
Desperate Esmeralda performed a ritual to bind her to her soulmate so that her father could not make her marry Tobias. Esmeralda waited until midnight on the night of the full moon, dressed in pure white she performed the ritual on the tallest peak of her family's castle, she always assumed Cyril would be her souls match, after all she was completely devoted to him. However, when she dropped her blood into the vial that held the potion for her souls match it was not Cyril she saw in the white light it was in fact Tobias.”

 

Luna hugged her tighter.   
  
“Stricken with grief at having lost her heart to Cyril, she jumped from the tallest peak of the castle in order to end her own life but, she did not die. Having seen the beautiful Esmeralda climb to the tallest peak of the castle, Tobias followed her curious to see what she was doing and when she performed the ritual, immediately Tobias knew she was bound to him and he could feel her despair at having lost Cyril forever. As she jumped from the highest peak, Tobias used all of his strength to save her life with magic. Esmeralda was so enraged that Tobias had saved her and left her with such despair, she vowed she would never marry him, nor would she ever love him and cursed him to stay away from her.

 

Several months passed and Esmeralda began to fade away, her life force forever tied to Tobias whom she had sent away. She could feel his sadness just as he could feel hers, she knew how much he loved her and yet she was so blinded by her own grief she tried to keep her connection to Cyril even though the ritual broke what little affection he had for her irrevocably.   
  
You see, that particular ritual while strengthening your affection for your soul mate, broke any affection that may have happened if it had never been performed. Cyril withdrew from Esmerelda, repulsed by her only because the ritual compelled him to do so.   
  
Five years passed and Tobias was sent by the king to fight in a war along with Marcus and Cyril, the war was long and bloody and by the end of it the only one who came back was Tobias. Esmeralda so stricken with grief mourned Cyril greatly but finally agreed to marry Tobias because Cyril had forever been lost to her.   
  
Esmeralda and Marcus married seven years after the ritual was performed but much to Tobias grief she went into her wedding night still mourning Cyril and in the throes of passion called out his name.

 

Tobias enraged and saddened by her delusions and he left her to mourn Cyril forever alone. Fate though had other plans, you see when Esmerelda and Tobias completed the ritual a golden light surrounded them, blessed by the Gods in what is known as a golden soul bond, a very rare and very powerful connection that only occurs once every thousand years.   
  
Every millennium there is one couple meant for the golden soul bond, the couple is usually completely unaware of each other until it is necessary for this ritual to be performed. They must go through great tragedies, hardships and love lost completely, wars or famines and both must be powerful before the connection is made but once the connection is made, the golden soul bound couple always go on the become great leaders, brilliant and blessed in every way. They love harder and are more bound than any other couple alive. Their very existence blesses our world with great fortune for hundreds of years.   
  
Esmeralda knew the moment her heart and soul connected with Tobias and she knew she messed up greatly over her superficial connection to Cyril, she knew she had to find a way to beg Tobias's forgiveness over her own blind ignorance. Tobias, however, had apperated away to another of their homes that same night vowing to never lay eyes on his beautiful bride again, but Esmeralda having known how much she hurt him vowed she would never give up.   
  
She wrote him letters, which he returned unread, she sent him gifts which he also returned unopened. Finally, after several weeks and several letters, tears and pain, with her heart on her sleeve and her soul in pieces.Esmeralda, summoned all the courage she could muster and apperated to where he was.

 

Tobias was not alone, however, when she went to find him, he was in fact entertaining Rosemund. In a fit of fury, Esmeralda marched up to him and with all the strength she had left struck him across the face, angry tears streaming down her face she told him she loved him, she poured out her heart to him. Tobias so caught up in her righteous fury kissed her passionately and told her he had always loved her. Both Tobias and Esmeralda lived to be well over three hundred and they were blessed with seven extremely powerful children." Luna finished her story and was still holding her friend, having noticed she had stopped crying she gave her a gentle squeeze and released her.

  
Hermione looked at the brilliant Ravenclaw with too much insight for her own good and beamed brightly at her. There was no reason to pour her heart out, there was no reason to say anything at all because in true Luna fashion she had said exactly what needed to be said already.   
  
"I am not saying however that you should not make him grovel, after all what better way to invoke those kinds of emotions if there isn't a few boulders thrown in to make it worthwhile." Luna finished brightly and all Hermione could do was burst out laughing. Boulders indeed, he would be damned lucky if he even got the chance to grovel, yet the story had given her hope; hope that perhaps he knew how greatly he had hurt her, hope that one day he may love her as much as she loved him. Hope, at least there was always hope.


	13. What Mortal Men Sow

Chapter 13 What Mortal Men Sow   
Tick...   
  
Tock...   
  
Tick...   
  
Tock...   
  
BOOM!   
  
Severus jerked awake, hitting his head against the door he was still sitting against. He held an empty bottle of firewhisky in his right hand as his left massaged the back of his head. His mouth felt like cotton but his brain felt like it was going to implode any moment, and all he could do was groan at the offending freight train running through his skull.   
  
"Well, well the dead do arise." Severus rolled his head enough to stare at the blonde intruder sitting on the couch,where just hours earlier he and Hermione had been; where he had ripped his soul in half and she had taken it with her when she fled. Severus growled in response.   
  
"How did you get in her, Lucius, I am against the door and the floo is blocked."   
  
"You forgot to close the anti-apparation wards, Severus. The drink has always made you more of a bloody bastard than normal, but to find you on the floor like a common street urchin is seriously beyond you." Lucius replied standing and walking to stand in front of his long time best friend, he knelt down, tilting Severus head back and pouring a sobering potion down his throat. "Drink it Severus or I will tie you up and force you!"   
  
"Fuck you, Lucy!" Severus sneered   
  
Lucius chuckled and gripped Severus hair harder making the dark haired man yelp in pain but it had been enough to get the offending potion down his throat. Lucius released his hair and handed him a pain potion as well.   
  
"Severus, drink this as well and go take a shower you reek of sex and liquor. It is apparent there is something we need to discuss."   
  
"There is nothing I wish to discuss with you or anyone for that fucking matter! Now leave me alone!"   
  
"Tsk, tsk! I merely came to enjoy a glass of wine and invite you to Cissa's Samhain celebration; I come in to find you drunk on the floor, the smell of sex magic is so incredibly thick I can physically touch it and there is no lucky witch slumped against you.I can only deduce you have offended her in some way."   
  
"Leave it alone Lucius..."   
  
"I have heard the stories of a golden soul bond of course but to witness the residual magic is extraordinary! So, tell me Severus whom is the lucky or unlucky witch, depending on what it is you have done to her, to make her leave on such a monumental occasion?"   
  
Severus had regained his balance long enough to stand nose to nose with Lucius and growl. "I said leave it alone, Lucius."   
  
Lucius merely laughed and turned to sit on the chair to the side of Severus couch. "You do realize that this will not remain hidden, Severus. You and your witch will be front page news in the Prophet tomorrow, every soul bond match is recorded and announced but a golden soul bond will be front page news, considering it is so rare. So, no matter that you  _ wish _ to drink the memory away, no matter what you have done to offend her, no matter if you wish to stay away from her forever and she you, by tomorrow morning everyone will know exactly who has blessed the magic world with good fortune for at least the next few hundred years."   
  
Severus fell down to the couch, a look of horror etched across his face.

  
_A golden soul bond...no,no,no,no...SHIT!_  
  
"I can only assume by the horrified look on your face, you were unaware that you and your witch had been blessed with a golden soul bond."  
  
"By the Gods Lucius, how the bloody hell am I going to fix this!? I feel as though my soul has been ripped in half! How can I have done that?" Severus buried his head in his hands and heaved a great sob as all the emotions he had tried to drown in his bottle of fire whiskey, poured forth. "She is never going to forgive me, I am such a fucking idiot!"  
  
"Who is never going to forgive you and what the hell did you do?"  
  
"Hermione..." Severus sobbed, "I called her Lily."  
  
"Bloody hell, Severus!"  
  
"How do I fix this, how, Lucius?"  
  
"Well, she is being invited to the Samhain celebration, I can get Draco to make sure she attends. You will attend Severus if I have to come and drag you stink and all, you will attend and you my friend have a good deal of groveling to do. Jewelry might be nice, flowers, a candy store, a villa in France if you have too but you my friend are going to have to beg, plead and otherwise make an ass of yourself in public so she will see you are sincere...come to think of it, don't bathe that was she will know you have suffered."  
  
Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She can feel me suffering Lucius, there is no need to be vile."  
  
"Interesting, so you say she can feel you,but can you feel her?"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Well, what is it she is feeling, Severus?"  
  
"She is suffering, Lucius."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? Suffering isn't enough for you?" Severus barked out disdainfully.  
  
"What else is she feeling Severus, heartbroken obviously, but does she feel unloved? Forgotten? Does she feel as though she is in love with you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Yes? Yes to which one?"  
  
"Yes to all of them, Lucius."  
  
"You my friend have a rare insight into the emotions of a woman." Lucius said almost envious of his friends new insight.  
  
"A lot of damn good it has done me so far." Severus muttered  
  
"Now all you need to do is figure out how to correct it." Lucius replied choosing to ignore Severus' self deprecating attitude.  
  
"Just walking up to her and kissing her stupid would be appropriate fodder in which to lose my manly bits, Lucius."  
  
Lucius laughed at this, his first memory of trying to appease Narcissa had been much the same way. He kissed her, she hexed him and pushed him against the wall to kiss him back but he had 25 years experience on Severus when it came to matters if the heart, and he as Severus's best friend felt honor bound to help the poor sod from wrecking his life completely beyond repair.  
  
"Well that settles it then, Cissa will be by tomorrow to take you to get fitted for your costume."  
  
"Costume! No Lucius! No,no,no I refuse..."  
  
"To be paraded around like a buffoon, yes I have heard all of this argument before and you know as well as I, once Narcissa sets her mind to something there is no changing it. So, as I was saying expect her tomorrow and Severus, please do not insult my wife, she knows more creative hexes than the Dark Lord did."  
  
...ARENDORA...  
  
Ok folks, I managed to get this chapter written on here. Poor Sev, he is in a world of trouble, I wonder if Lucius interfering will help or hinder? Please review it makes my day to see all of the reviews


	14. Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 14: Behind Blue Eyes

  
Well ladies and gents I am back again! I am very sorry it took so long to update it has been a very LONG month. I want to give a very special thanks to my beta   
  
Krystyna, girl you rock!   
  
As always I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the HP Universe that esteem belongs to Her Highness JK Rowling, without her captivating imagination the world would be a lot sadder than it already is.   
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
Diagon Alley October 1998   
  
"Narcissa, I hardly think the color of my coat will affect her decision one way or another." Severus scowled, crossing his arms in a petulant stance.   
  
"Severus Tobias Snape, are you a woman? Do you know how to make a woman jealous? No, you do not. So you will stand here,you will get fitted in the green velvet, and you WILL wear it or I will help that girl hex you for a year!"   
  
Severus's scowl deepened, but he acquiesced as soon as Madam Malkin began to magically measure him from head to toe.   
  
"I think the dark green velvet with the tan leather breeches will do nicely, and they will match your dragon hide boots. "   
  
"Please add the silver filigree cufflinks with that coat, and I think a lighter green shirt for underneath."   
  
"Of course Lady you also be requiring a mask?" Madam Malkin quickly documented the requests in her order book.   
  
"No, I have already purchased the masks and I have one that will match this costume perfectly."   
  
"Very good, madam. I shall have this ready within the next two days. Where shall I have them delivered?"   
  
"To the manor, Severus will be staying with us the night before the festival."   
  
"Narcissa…" Severus sighed   
  
"Hush, Severus, there is no discussion, you will stay with us and you will not complain about it or I shall hex your hair blonde for a month."   
  
"Dammit woman, what is it with you and hexing?"   
  
A stifled giggle invaded Severus' ears and he knew, even without looking, who it was that had just walked into the door. He could smell her shampoo and his magic began to react - he wanted nothing more than to pull his witch into his arms and ravish those perfect lips until she forgave him.   
  
"Luna, I really do not think a yellow dress will match my skin tone."   
  
"Well, you could always wear green, it makes your eyes pop!"   
  
"Green, like a snake? No, thank you."   
  
Luna just smiled and pulled a dark, velvet floor length gown and held it next to Hermione's small frame. The green made her skin practically glow, and her hair shined more than it had in months.   
  
"See, green looks good on you."   
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped, taking the dress from Luna and holding up in front of her. Standing at the floor to ceiling mirror she could see exactly what Luna had been talking about.   
  
"Yes, I do think you are right, Luna, perhaps I will try this one on."   
  
Luna beamed and pushed her towards the fitting room to try on the beautiful dress. Luna turned and walked towards Severus and Narcissa   
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Malfoy, Mr. Snape. I see you look good in green as well, how convenient."   
  
"Ah, Miss Lovegood, thank you so much for accepting my invitation to the Samhain Festival, I do look forward having you in my home properly this time."   
  
"Thank you," Luna beamed, "I was going to wear a yellow dress, but Hermione has informed me that Autumn colors would be better, so I am switching to orange."   
  
Severus suppressed a laugh at the outrageous color selection of the unique girl. He wondered if she would wear pumpkins as earrings, as he remembered the radish ones she was so famous for wearing.   
  
"Luna? Where are you? I wanted you to see how well this dress…" Hermione stopped mid sentence and stared at the scene before her. Narcissa was standing in front of Luna holding onto her hands and Severus was being magically draped in yards of green velvet the same color she was wearing.   
  
"Oh! It looks beautiful my dear." Narcissa said warmly to Hermione.   
  
"See I told you green looks good on you!" Luna smiled brightly.   
  
"Hermione…" Severus whispered   
  
"I think… I … I have to go Luna sorry…" Hermione ran back to the fitting room and threw her shirt and skirt back on before hanging the velvet dress back up. She quickly ran her hand down the soft down of the dress, sighed, and left Madam Malkin's. She had not expected to see Severus, and she definitely did not expect him to be so damn handsome. Green really was his color. She had never seen him in any color besides reaction to seeing him draped in expensive green velvet with leather pants had almost made her swoon, all he would have had to do was to touch her and all the anger would have melted away from her. She was still angry, wasn't she? Hermione thought back to Luna's story and how what _ Perhaps it was a way to release them and move on; Hermione seriously hoped that was the case because it was getting harder and harder every day not to go to him and just hug him.   
  
Hermione slumped against the wall of Flourish and Blotts, wiping her tears and catching her breath, she had not heard her name being called and she certainly had not expected Severus to be chasing her - nor did she notice the bright blue eyes watching her run down Diagon alley as if a horde of stampeding hippogriffs were chasing her.   
  
SsSsSsSsSsSo-SsSsSsSsSsS   
  
"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled after the retreating witch, "Let me down this instant, Madam or I will hex you!"   
  
Madam Malkin jumped back at the imposing threat of being trampled - and potentially hexed - by the surly man. The magic weaving around Severus came to a halt and he gave chase to the witch he both dreaded to see, and longed to hold.

 

Time was never on his side, it seemed, and today he would have given anything to know precisely where Hermione was headed. Severus saw a flash of golden brown curls turn the corner to his left and immediately gave chase. He was out of shape, his side was hurting and his neck felt like it was consumed with fiendfyre, yet still he ran after the young witch. 

  
  


Three streets and two stores later he managed to find her bent down against a wall, with her head leaning on the bricks. As he approached, all he heard was the sound of her sobs; Hermione's small frame was shaking violently with the force of her pain. Severus was at a loss of how to fix this, he wanted to comfort her but he had never been any good with feelings, or comfort, so he silently stood there for a moment, letting her emotions wash over him, until he could no longer take the pain. He stepped up behind her, grabbed her shoulders spun her around and wrapped her in his embrace.

  
  
"What can I do to fix this, Hermione? Please, tell me what I can do." Severus pleaded   
  


  
Hermione did not speak, she only cried harder, burying her face into the front of Severus's shirt. He held her tighter, breathing in the comforting scent that was, and always would be, Hermione. Hermione: resident pain in the ass and  _ his _ witch.  _ His _ , and he knew he would never stop wanting her, never stop loving her, and he would do everything in his power - and then some - to make it up to her.   
  
Blue eyes were still watching them from the shadows. Blue eyes that wanted nothing more than to put a hole directly into the heart of that mudblood bitch, right after they fucked her four ways to Sunday, what would Snape do then? After all, had he not done the same with the last mudblood Snape had obsessed over? Had he not also eliminated that unnatural union from happening? Soon, very soon and the world would finally be rid of that self righteous bitch, once and for all.


	15. Forgiveness

As usual I do NOT own Harry Potter, I just like twisting it to my own personal insanity. Happy Reading!

Chapter 15: Forgiveness

“Hermione.”

She sobbed harder. Why did she always let her emotions run away from her when he was around?

“Hermione, I am so very sorry.” The pain he was feeling from her began to overwhelm him and he clutched her harder. He had to fix this, some bloody way, he had to fix this.

“It still doesn't make it hurt any less, Severus.”

“I know, my heart, I know.”

She went completely stock still, her breath hitched and she jerked her head up to stare at him. She was shaking her head violently, she almost looked angry except for the wave of confusion she was pouring into him.

“Don't say that! Especially if you do not mean it.”

Hermione tried to wiggle her way out of his embrace but he he held her tighter.

“Why would you assume I don't mean it, Hermione?” He was hurt, even more so he was just as confused as she was. He may be a lot of things but he had never been accused of sugar coating the truth.

“It is the bond talking, or something, you would never call me ‘my heart’ otherwise.” She had a hard time believing he would ever say such a thing, he wasn't a sentimental man, he never had been as far as she knew, anyway. The shock of hearing him say such a thing had her vehemently denying he meant it. He could never mean it, his ‘great love’ was dead, nineteen years gone.

The look on his face though made her pause, she reached out to the connection they shared to discern his emotions; the force of it nearly brought her to her knees. So many conflicting emotions were whirling inside of him, but the most prominent was pain, it was beyond overwhelming. There was no one thing she could pinpoint to understand which pain was consuming him the most.

Hermione looked back up into his fathomless black eyes; God's she wanted to forgive him, to move on from all this pain and self loathing. She had never wanted to be wrong more in her entire life but she knew, dammit she knew, this was only the beginning of this sense of loss. She was grieving a man who was still alive. She was grieving for what should be and wasn't. Mostly, she was grieving because she was head over heels in live with a man who could never love her back.

“We need to talk, Hermione. We need to work this out, regardless of my past, regardless of the future, I don't want to lose you! I don't know how to fix what I did, but I swear to you it was only a slip of the tongue. I saw you when we made love, not Lily, you. I was completely overwhelmed; I was confirming everything I already knew twenty-two years ago, the first time I did that spell. I heard you laughing, crying and calling my name. I smelled you: parchment, mint and vanilla. I heard a lion roar, I saw Muggle London. My obsession with Lily bled over into believing that spell meant her. But, she never called me “Severus’. She never smelled like you and while she was a Muggleborn, she was from the same town I am from. I was-am a blind fool, Hermione.”

The already blinding emotions he was feeling became so strong she began to pant to catch her breath. He was rubbing circles along her spine, trying to calm her down not realizing it was he that had caused her to hyperventilate to begin with.

“Hermione?”

“I need air.”

He released her and she doubled over, catching her knees with her hands.

“Severus, I need…”

She fell to the ground with a thunk, her body rigid in the snow. He rushed to scoop her up, holding her bridal style and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

The surge of magic, it was stiflingly strong, alerted McGonagall there was someone there. She appeared seconds later at the front gate, the scene before her completely catching her off-guard. Severus was kneeling on the ground, holding Hermione and crying over her. He held her like a child against his chest, his long fingered right hand was rubbing her face. He was speaking to her, so low Minerva could not make out the words. The surge of emotion knocked her back a step; he was projecting so much pain Minerva almost began to cry herself.

She opened the gate and knelt down before them, she rested her hand on his shoulder to alert him she was there. The face he made when he looked up broke her heart.

“Severus, what happened?”

It was not a stern question, she just needed him to speak before he went into shock.

“I don't know. I just…” He couldn't finish what he was about to say, he just held her tighter.

“We need to get her to the infirmary, alright? Can you carry her?”

Severus nodded affirming he would, by this point Minerva suspected he wasn't going to let her go regardless. Slowly they made their way across the grounds to the front door, passersby stopping to openly stare at the crying, dour, potions master who was carrying the war heroine. Minerva sent a scowl at the passing students and they all scattered in opposite directions like fleas.

Minerva stopped long enough to send her patronus to Poppy telling her they were coming. The walk there was taxing, she wanted to comfort him but knew the grave circumstances behind this would have to wait, Hermione needed assistance first.

Poppy was standing at the door waiting for them when they made it to the infirmary, hard lines covering her mouth as she assessed the situation.

“Lay her down on that cot.”

Severus slowly lowered her to the pristine, white covered cot. He grabbed her hand and stood next to her, daring either one to make him move.

“Mr. Snape, I need to examine her, please move!”

“No. You can examine her just fine with me standing here.”

“Severus, just back up so she can get to her.” Minerva pleaded.

Severus sent a look that most normal people would have cowered from, but having worked with him for twenty years, she only gave the same look right back to him.

“Step over here we need to talk, and that is not a suggestion it is a command.”

They stood there a few moments glowering at each other before he finally released Hermione's hand and walked to the side to speak to the Headmistress.

“What happened?”

Severus sized her up and began to explain what had occured. The look she gave him bordered on pity, shock and rage.

“A Golden Soul Bond!? Do you know how incredibly rare that is!? Circe, I am going to have a few choice words for our dearly departed, meddlesome, old Headmaster. “ she was beyond livid, oh she had known there was something going on between Hermione and Severus for years but she never suspected this. No wonder both had been miserable.

“I screwed up, Minerva. I screwed up and now I don't know how to fix this.”

“What precisely did you do?” She had an inkling of what he did but she wanted to know for certain. Hermione had not been the same since that first Hogsmeade weekend, now she needed to know why.

“I called her Lily.”

“You big buffoon!”

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose just trying to keep from shouting at him. He was glowering at her with rage.

Deep breaths Mini, deep breaths.

“Severus, has it ever occurred to you that Hermione can feel everything you feel?”

“Of course she can, as I can feel everything she feels!” he shouted

“Quiet!” Poppy yelled, the double standard not lost in Minerva or Severus.

“Then did it occur to you that perhaps you caused her to faint?”

Severus looked ashamed. No, honestly it had not occurred to him in the slightest tha he had caused her to collapse in the snow.

“It's alright, Minerva.” Hermione spoke a moment later.

Minerva and Severus swung around to face her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at them. Severus rushed to her and knelt down before her.

“Hermione.” He whimpered.

It almost sounded like a breath of fresh air to the young witch. She placed her hand on his cheek, he looked up at her, tears glistening in his eyes and she smiled at him. Relief, pure unadulterated relief; his head fell to her lap and he circled his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his head as he wept against her.

“I can't lose you”

The muffled words came out, but she heard them regardless. Hermione bent down and placed her cheek on his hair.

“I can't lose you either, Severus.”

Minerva smiled from the wall but Poppy looked absolutely confused.

“Poppy, come let's have a cup of tea.” Minerva said, grabbing the mediwitch and directing her to her office.

“Please forgive me, Hermione. Please!”

Severus had never been one to beg, except once with Lily and she had still rejected his apology. Now he knew why, the Golden Soul Bond would have made him repulsive to her, it was that realization that made him finally forgive that infraction. But, he knew Hermione was nothing like Lily; yes they shared many great attributes: both were smart, both were very powerful and both were loyal to a fault. What they didn't share was Lily’s popularity and her predisposition to use it to her advantage.

Hermione was a bleeding heart, she had so much damn compassion she wore her own health out to save others from pain. She was an old soul with varied emotions that she could barely keep to herself. Severus used to find it quite annoying, the girl had been little less than an absolute nightmare but somewhere along the way, his resolve towards her had changed. He no longer found her annoying, he still resented her saving him but he that was something he had to work out in his own head.

“It will take time, Severus but I promise you I will do whatever I can to try.”

It was enough for now, it was a hundred times more than Lily had done and just the hearing the word ‘try’ let him release the building tension that had replaced all other emotions he harbored at that moment. He raised his head and smiled at the pretty little witch.

“My witch.” The thought passing threw his mind and his smile brightened.

“Will you go to the Samhain Celebration with me?”

She smiled back at him and nodded in affirmation.

“Yes, of course I will.”


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

The light tapping of rain woke Hermione from a sound sleep. Her head was still pounding from the previous days’ events. The rush of Severus’s magic had nearly incapacitated her to the point of depletion, it did prove to her however that no matter what had occurred before, Severus did care for her. He may never love her the way he had loved Lily, but he didn't hate her either, at least that was promising.

 

She sat up in the narrow hospital bed and looked around at the stark white walls tinged with gray from the approaching storm. She needed time to think, to work out this colossal mess inside her head and heart. There was no doubt whatsoever that she loved the surly man, she had for over a year and that wasn't likely to change in the future.  Hermione needed to forgive him but in her heart she wanted him to seek her forgiveness beyond a few simple words. It was perhaps selfish but in the greater scheme of things what person wouldn't be heartbroken to have their spouse call another name than their own while having sex? No, this time he would have to do the begging if he wanted to take her to the Samhain celebration then she would go, perhaps he would begin to recover those lost memories soon, then at least he would know the truth.

 

A tapping sound broke her out of the turmoil of her thoughts, a handsome tawny owl stood drenched on the infirmary window. The incessant tapping soon became quite annoying and with a huff, she made her way to the tall arched windows to rescue the now drenched bird. At first, thinking the owl must be for Madam Pomfrey, Hermione was in no way moving quickly to seize the rolled parchment. The beautiful bird present before her stared her down, yet it became quite clear after a moment the letter was for her when the bird nipped her finger and raised his leg for her to take it.

 

Hermione looked around for anything to give the poor creature, noticing a bowl of porridge and toast sitting on the table next to her bed she offered the bird a piece of toast. The happy bird accepted the meal and flew out the window once again.

 

Hermione unrolled the parchment and read the short letter, her blood ran cold when she read the contents.

 

**_It would be in your best interest to stay the hell away from Severus Snape, you Mudblood bitch. I would have killed you before now but I have been patient for this long, the rumour is your intelligent, perhaps this will be a test to see if you truly are. Make my words,  Mudblood, I will kill you just like I helped kill the last Mudblood Severus believed he was in love with if you don't stay away from him!  You are not even worthy enough to lick scum off of his boots. Keep your blood traitors and werewolves, and leave Severus alone!_ **

**_HE. IS. MINE!_ **

 

“What the hell!” Hermione screeched, dropped the letter and shot up from the bed as if she had been doused in fiendfyre. 

 

“Miss. Granger!” Why are you out of that bed and screaming like a banshee!” Madam Pomfrey came racing from her office to find the young witch shaking with fury, “Miss Granger? Hermione?”

 

“I need to speak to Harry, Madam, it is urgent may I please use your floo.”

 

“Is everything alright dear?” Hermione could hear the concern etched on the older woman's face and it caused Hermione to visibly calm and smile even if she was seething on the inside. 

 

“I am not really sure, to be honest, but I do need to speak with Harry to find out.”

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and led Hermione to the floo in her office. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and called out 12 Grimmauld Place. She was choking slightly on the less than clean fireplace when she caught sight of Harry asleep at his dining room table.

 

“Harry?” Still, he snored on, not hearing his friend calling to him. 

 

“Harry James Potter! Wake up!”

 

Harry woke with a start, his wand that had been laying next to his cheek was now pointed directly at Hermione's head.

 

“Honestly, Harry are you drunk or just exhausted?”

 

“Both,” he slurred laying his head back down.

 

“Harry, this is serious! Please take a sober up potion, I need to speak to you immediately!”

 

“S’alright, Moine, I’m awake.”

 

“Do I need to get Draco?’

 

“Draco?”

 

“Yes! Your Bond mate remember!?”

 

“Ron is pissed. He called me a bad name, Mione.”

 

“When is Ronald  _ not _ angry, Harry? Besides, his opinion on your soul mate shouldn't matter, and if he was a true friend he would support you not be angry over something you can't control.”

 

“Punched me in the nose.”

 

“Well, not that I condone such barbaric tactics but I hope you punched him back!”

 

“I broke his eye.”

 

“Good, now take that sober up potion, I think I may have received a letter from a rogue Death Eater this morning.”

 

“What!?” Harry jumped from his chair causing it to topple over to the floor and in three strides was sitting in front of the fireplace, anger was palpable around him as he stared hard at his best friend.

 

“Tell me everything!”

 

Hermione relayed the letter to Harry, his anger having tripled with the mention of his murdered mum. 

 

“Pettigrew.” Harry seethed.

 

“Is dead, you watched him die, Harry.”

 

“Yes, I know but whoever sent you that had to have worked with Pettigrew. What I don't understand is why wait until now, that bond has been active for two years, it would have benefited a Death Eater more to discredit Snape to Voldemort than to wait until now. What has changed?”

 

Hermione heaved a great sigh and stared at the floor in front of Harry.

 

“We completed the bond Harry, not only that, it is a Golden Soul Bond, extremely rare and very beneficial to our world. Such a bond creates good fortune for a couple of hundred years.”

 

“Well, that explains a lot,” Harry muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“What do you mean?” Hermione looked back up at her friend confused.

 

“If Severus used that spell in his fifth year, he would have seen you. My mum would have been completely repulsed by him after that, I have often wondered why she would never forgive him for just a word. A Golden Soul Bond would have made her stay as far away from him as she possibly could, she would have been repulsed by your magic. I know that doesn't make sense, but that is just what I have heard, some crazy story Luna told me about.”

 

Hermione chuckled a brief moment, then dawning realization hit Hermione like a boulder to her chest, Lily had loved him before then. She was competing with a ghost that had once loved him, he had spent the last nineteen years pining for a woman he had believed had been his soulmate. It would have come as a complete shock the first time even being cognizant of the situation, but to have forgotten and faced with the idea not only was he married, he was soul bound to a woman he taught!

 

Hermione felt like an arse.

 

“Harry, for the time being, please don't mention this letter to Severus. I don't want him worrying more than he already is that he is going to lose me.”

 

“Hermione, he may be able to tell us who this is!”

 

Hermione shook her head. 

 

“I will tell him, I just need to think on this, and we need to find out who associated with Pettigrew when your parents were alive that possibly became a Death Eater.”

 

“I don't like this, Hermione, keeping him in the dark puts you at risk!”

 

“Telling him puts us both at risk Harry! What if this person decides to go after Severus if we told him, or worse yet Severus goes after them and he gets hurt again? I just can't do that again.” Tears were running freely down her face, Harry wished he could give her a hug, but instead promised so she would stop crying.

 

“I will talk to Kingsley about this, alright? He may have me come retrieve the letter from you. At the very least please tell McGonagall, she is Headmistress now she needs to know. Promise me, Hermione.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“Promise me! The war may be over, but you know as well as I do the danger hasn't passed, I will not lose you because of your stubborn reluctance to let others help you.”

 

“Fine, I will tell the Headmistress.” She muttered.

 

“Good, now go eat and I am going to get dressed and speak with Kingsley.”

 

‘Goodbye, Harry.”

 

“Bye, Mione.”

 

Hermione backed out if the floo connection, she wiped the tears from her face and turned to speak to Madam Pomfrey only to find Draco leaned against the desk, his arms crossed and scowling at her.

 

“Good morning to you as well, Draco”

 

Draco held up the letter and shook it in front of her face.

 

“When did you get this?” Hermione visibly paled.

 

“This morning,” she muttered.

 

“I seriously hope that was Godfather you were speaking with just now.”

 

“Harry, actually.” Dracos scowl deepened.

 

“And why is it you haven't spoken to Severus about this yet?”

 

Hermione returned the scowl, getting to her feet she walked towards Draco and stood nose to nose with him.

 

“Whoever sent this was part of the reason Harry's Parents died and part if the reason Severus nearly lost his damned mind, I will  _ not _ add insult to injury before I know who wrote this! Harry has gone to inform the Minister if you want to be of assistance ask your father who was friends with that rat faced Pettigrew enough to be in collaboration with him!”

 

“Alright, Granger calm down before you collapse again. I will talk to my father, I am going to make a magical copy of this, perhaps he can ask the Goblins at Gringotts if they recognize the handwriting.”

 

Hermione relaxed a bit, she slurped her shoulders and laid her head on Draco's chest.

 

“I can't lose him like this, Draco. I can't lose him at all”

 

“We will find a way to figure this out, Hermione. In the meantime please don't go walking around alone.”

 

“You sound like Harry,” she chuckled.

 

“Yes, I know, annoying isn't it.” 

 

______ ____________ ___________  ______

 

Draco raced back his dorm and promptly floo called his father. Lucius was sitting in the small breakfast room with Narcissa and Severus reading the Daily Prophet and drinking his morning tea.

 

‘Father, I need a word with you please. You as well, Severus it concerns you too. “

 

Lucius looked at Severus who had raised an eyebrow at his godson but merely nodded and moved toward the fireplace.

 

“Good Morning mother, I hope you slept well.”

 

“Good morning, Draco. I did thank you for inquiring. I shall leave you to speak privately, I have a great many things to finish before the celebration this weekend.” With a flourish of expensive silk robes, Narcissa left them.

 

“Is everything alright, son?”

 

“Honestly, I don't think so, Father. Hermione received a letter this morning threatening to kill her if she didn't stay away from you, Severus.”

 

“What!? Read it to me!” Severus yelled.

 

After Draco read the letter, Severus began to pace the floor in front of the fireplace, his hands were behind his back gripping each other like a vice and a deep scowl formed on his face.

 

“Pettigrew was the sneaky little rat that gave away the Potters Location.”

 

“Yes, Granger mentioned that but who was good enough friends with that rat faced traitor to help him?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“No one as far as I know, at least in the Death Eater ranks, liked him,” Lucius commented thoughtfully.

 

“Well, except Regulus Black, they got pretty chummy for a while, I think that friendship, if you could even call it that, was born more from Pettigrew's obsession with Sirius, to be honest. That boy had a crush on Sirius from day one.”

  
  


“What exactly would Regulus have gained from that, Lucius? It isn't like he didn't have his pick of women, besides he is dead.”

 

“Presumed dead, old friend, presumed.”

 

“Even if he was still alive, why would he do such a thing?’

 

“ You really are quite blind sometimes, Severus,” Lucius sighed “that boy has been in love with you since the first day he went to Hogwarts.”

 

Severus scowled, “Are you completely mental? Regulus Black was no more in love with me than the Giant Squid! I was simply more of a brother to him than Sirius was, he looked up to me when I put that mangy dog in his place.  The fact he even found that locket, to begin with, was because if my help! No, you are wrong on this, Lucius.” Severus was agitated, by his own actions decades prior he had caused his witch to be in danger. This needed to be resolved, quickly.

 

Lucius eyed his friend curiously, was he trying to convince himself or the room at large?

 

“Draco, send that letter through the floo,” Lucius muttered, looking back at his son who was still eyeing the irate Potions master.

 

“I was hoping you would say that  Father, perhaps the Gringotts goblins can tell who the handwriting belongs to.”

 

Lucius nodded his head and caught the floating parchment as it came through the floo connection.

 

I am going to go meet Granger for breakfast and see if she has heard anything else from, Harry.”

 

“Potter knew about this before I did!?”

 

“Severus calm down! Mr. Potter is an Auror, plus he can get the Minister on board faster than a cat can sneeze, so he would be the most logical person to contact first.”

 

Severus growled at this response, it didn't  _ matter _ much at the moment that Lucius was correct or that Hermione did the right thing by contacting the boy, he was jealous dammit!  She was  _ his _ witch and the pang of jealousy that hit him just from the name  _ Potter _ being spoken out loud made his head pound and his fist clench with humiliation. Combined with the worry he now felt and the absolute terror of realizing he could lose her, made the usually stoic man terrified.

 

“Don't tell her you told me Draco, I want her to come to me, understood?”

 

“Yes, Godfather.”

 

“Well, in order for that to happen you will have to become more approachable than you are now, Severus. I daresay the girl is terrified to speak to you “

 

Draco chuckled at this statement from Lucius, “Granger isn't terrified  _ of you _ Severus, she is terrified  _ for you. _ She seems to believe telling you about this is going to get you killed.”

 

Severus didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted; did she not realize he had dealt with much worse during the war?  The fact he had been a double agent was hardly a secret any longer.

 

“What utter nonsense, I am more than capable of protecting myself, the silly witch should know that!”

 

“I think she is well aware of your abilities, Godfather, but when you love someone you do what you can to protect them even if you know they can do so on their own.”

 

_ Love! Who the hell said anything about love!?  _

 

No! That was one emotion Severus would not- could not ever experience again. 

 

“The girl has no idea what love is?”

 

“Oh, but you do!? If obsessing over someone for over twenty years is love then I daresay she doesn't! You are a blind fool, Godfather.” Draco spat before breaking the floo connection.

 

Lucius eyed the now irate Potions, Master, Draco was correct, Severus was a blind fool or deluding himself into believing Hermione couldn't possibly be in love with him.

 

“What has you so disagreeable to the idea that the young woman is in fact in love with you, Severus?”

 

“Sex does not love make!” Severus spat angrily.

 

“No, it doesn't but the fact remains you have been bonded for two years now, even if you don't remember, she does. Why is it so hard for you to believe she would harbour affection toward you?”

 

“She is young enough to be my daughter, Lucius! While I do not hate her and I am quite fond of her, she will come to resent that fact in time. I can't give her what she needs or wants, that resentment will turn into  _ hate _ , it always does.”

 

“Not that you will listen to me, but don't you think to be as intelligent as she is that she has gotten over that already? She is not some naive greenhorn with a father complex! Give her enough credit to know what she feels before you go ruining this  _ again _ with misplaced words and broken self-loathing!”

 

“Lucius is right, Severus, the young lady knows her own mind and what she feels, partnered with this bond you hold I would say she has been in love with you for quite some time, if she wasn't she would have never come back for you after the battle.”  Narcissa reentered the breakfast room to make her thoughts known. 

 

“I did not wish to be saved, Narcissa!”

 

“But, she did save you, that at least should tell you all you need to know. She also forgave you for your total lack of tact regarding Lily, if it had been any other woman in the world your bits would have been hexed off and you would henceforth remain a eunuch. Lucius would you please pass me the cream dear.”

  
  



	17. The Best-Laid Plans of Mice and Men Often Go Awry

**Chapter 17:**

 

**The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.**

  
  
  


Hermione made her way out of the Hospital wing straight to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. Even after proving she wasn't unwell, Madam Pomfrey still insisted she stay the afternoon to rest. The tasteless food she had eaten for lunch had long since passed thru her stomach and she felt as if she were starving.

 

Draco met her as she was going through the large wooden doors, he grabbed her arm and steered her to an empty section of the Gryffindor table.

 

“I was waiting for you, I went to the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me back in. Anyway, I spoke to Father, he seems to believe it could possibly be Regulus Black but is going to consult Gringotts to find out whose signature it is.”

 

“Regulus Black!? Draco, he is dead!”

 

“ _ Presumed _ dead, Hermione. His body has never been recovered.”

 

Hermione sat thinking, her mind whirling like a maelstrom. If Regulus was still alive why hadn't he claimed Grimmauld Place? If he  _ was  _ still alive and the rightful heir to the Black family title, would the Goblins at Gringotts know? If he was then Harry was in danger as Regulus could get into Grimmauld Place unhindered.

 

“Draco...if Regulus is still alive, wouldn't he be the rightful heir to Grimmauld Place!? He could get in at any time whether Harry was there or not! Does Gringotts keep records of deceased heirs? Perhaps the Ministry does, especially if that family is part of the Sacred twenty-eight.”

 

Draco's face paled, he had not even considered that Harry's home was unsafe. If Regulus was indeed still alive he had to figure out how to make Harry safe, oh Harry would argue and throw a tantrum, but between Hermione and Draco, he would have little choice but to agree.

 

“I-I,” Draco gulped. “We have to get Harry out of there! At least until we find out of it is Regulus who wrote that note. In the meantime, we are going to talk to the Headmistress and I will not hear a word against it!” Draco demanded.

 

Hermione scrubbed her hand across her eyes for a moment and promptly looked back at Draco, he was right this was getting dangerous. While she didn't relish the thought of some psycho trying to kill her, if Severus and Harry had been thrown into it as well she was going to need help. She also promised Harry she would speak with Minerva, and now that Draco was also convinced Harry was in danger she would need to speak with Kingsley and Severus. 

 

“Alright, let's go speak to her if anyone could convince Harry to leave it will be her. I just don't know where to send him, unless...Draco, would your parents let Harry stay at the Manor at least until Samhain?”

 

“I will ask Father, I need to see what he found out at Gringotts anyway. Come on let's go speak to McGonagall.”

 

Hermione nodded her head and they stood to walk to the teacher's tables when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. As soon as she felt the first ghost of a touch Hermione’s wand was drawn and pointed directly between the eyes of Ginny Weasley. Ginny went pale and backed up as far as the table would allow, she snatched her hand back and threw it across her chest.

 

“Oh.My.God! Ginny! Are you alright!? I am so sorry!” Hermione screeched dropping her wand to the cold stone floor and grabbing Ginny in a fierce hug.

 

“No-no,  _ I _ am sorry Hermione I shouldn't have grabbed you! Please, let me breathe!” Hermione loosened her grip on her redheaded girlfriend but she simply couldn't stop the tears that began to fall after she realized she almost killed Ginny. Ginny frowned and looked from Draco to Hermione with a questioning glare. Draco sighed and ran his hand thru his platinum blonde hair.

 

Minerva McGonagall witnessed the entire incident and made her way quickly from the staff table to the sobbing witch. Ginny had already pulled Hermione back to her for another hug when Minerva arrived. 

 

“Mr Malfoy, please escort Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to my office, I will be there shortly.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.” Draco nodded, between he and Ginny they managed to get Hermione out of the doors of the Great Halland up the stairs to the Headmasters office.

 

Minerva made her way to the Hospital Wing, she was going to talk to Harry, perhaps he had some inkling as to what was happening.

 

Stepping inside the stark white hospital, Minerva was reminded of what occurred the prior evening with Severus, now she wondered if this had anything to do with the dour man, if it did he had better hope he had enough money to hide because he was going to find himself on the wrong end if a very pissed of Scottish Witch!

 

“Poppy, I need to use the floo.”

 

“Of course, Minerva. Call me if you need me.” Minerva nodded and made her way to the large fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder she called out Grimmauld Place and stepped through.

 

Harry was seated at the table again with his head laying on the table, Minerva clucked her tongue in annoyance at the pitiful state the Savior of the Wizarding world was in.  She had feared he would succumb to depression after the war, but not keeping a check on him, well that was inexcusable on her part.

 

Stepping closer to the clearly unkempt man, Minerva softly called his name and stepped back as she was sure the same thing that happened to Ginevra Weasley would happen to her if she touched him.

 

“Harry, wake up a child,” She called again.

 

Harry stirred at the sound of her voice, somewhere in his mind he knew it was Professor McGonagall, her voice was soothing and he slowly opened his eyes to see the Headmistress standing to the left of the dining room table. He jerked his head up and wiped his mouth of drool that had pooled around his face on the top of the table.

 

“Professor?”

 

“Harry, I am no longer your professor, please call me Minerva.” She stated as she pulled one of the wooden chairs from the table and sat down. 

 

“Is everything alright, prof...erm-Minerva?”

 

“No, Harry I don't think it is actually. Something is going on with Hermione, I am not quite sure what it is but she nearly killed Ginerva this evening because she touched her arm; it was sheer reaction of course, but she broke down sobbing when she realized what she had done.”

 

Harry cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair much the same way Draco had done minutes before. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before opening them to look directly at Minerva.

 

“I take it she hasn't told you about that damn letter,”  Harry said angrily.

 

“Letter? What letter?” Minerva looked confused, this was the first time hearing about a letter, but if Harry believed it was important for her to know about it it must be dire indeed.

 

“Hermione received a threatening letter this morning from what I believe to be a rogue Death Eater. I spoke to Kingsley this morning and he is checking in a few leads but I advised Hermione to speak to you, she isn't safe but you know how she is she thinks saying anything makes her weak. She is also concerned that whoever it may be will go after, Snape.”

 

“What!?” Minerva shouted standing up quickly and knocking her chair over in the process, whatever she had been thinking regarding the young woman, this had not even crossed her mind. 

 

“I take it by your reaction she hasn't told you, which means she hasn't spoken to Snape either,“ Harry growled as Minerva sighed heavily, the war was supposed to be over, they were supposed to be safe!

 

“Who have you suspected, Harry?” Minerva asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Well, I know they were close enough to Peter Pettigrew to make reference of him helping betray my parents.”

“I think you need to come with me back to Hogwarts if my assumption is correct, Harry, then this goes far beyond Hermione and Severus. We will floo into my office, I think after we speak to Hermione, I will need to call Severus and Kingsley… Harry, where is Kreacher?” 

 

Harry frowned, he hadn't seen the elf since the night before, the last time he had gone missing was when the Order took over Grimmauld place and Sirius told him to leave. But, Harry hadn't told him to leave, as a matter of fact, he and Harry got along quite well these days. It wasn't like the ancient elf to just vanish. Come to think of it, Kreacher would normally be in the kitchen waking him up to eat about this time.

 

“Erm-I really don't know,” Harry stated. 

 

“KREACHER!”  

 

“No, Harry!” Minerva yelled just as the sound of house elf apparition and a resounding “RUN!” lot up the entirely too quiet Ancient house. 

 

Minerva whipped out her wand summoned the floo powder, grabbed Harry and flung him into the floo and shouted: “ Hogwarts Headmasters office!” just as a man with dark curly hair and startling blue eyes emerged holding the lifeless body of Kreacher.

 

“Ah, we meet again, Professor!”

 

“You lying piece of shit!” Minerva screamed as she slashed the air with a silent curse that sent streams of angry purple magic directly to the heart of the man holding the dead house-elf. He dropped, but Minerva knew she only had a moment to make her escape before he was back on his feet. No matter what happened, she had to block the floo into Hogwarts.

 

Minerva sent another spell at the man, whirled around and dove at the fireplace, throwing the entire contents of the floo powder at it and screaming out the name of her destination. 

 

Everyone was in an uproar when she fell out of the hearth. She rolled to her side and closed the floo in her office. 

 

“We need to shut down the floo network, NOW!” She yelled and ran out of the Headmasters Office straight to the Hospital Wing.

 

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ginny gave chase heading to all four houses to make sure the floo network was disconnected.

 

____________________________________

 

Severus paced the floor of Lucius Malfoy's study. Something wasn't right, he could  _ feel _ something wasn't right. Hermione was in a state of panic and fear. He needed to speak with someone, Draco would be the most likely candidate. Heading toward the floo he had been intent on floo calling Draco to find out what was going on when his Godsons’ head appeared, he was panicked.

 

“Draco?” Severus rushed the last few steps to the fireplace, “What has happened!?”

 

“I am not certain but I need you and Father to come through before I have to shut this floo down, I think the letter writer has taken over Grimmauld Place! McGonagall just came from there after hurling Harry through and demanded we shut down the floo network. Whatever happened she is frantic.”

 

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Severus shouted.

 

Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder just as Lucius cleared the desk.

 

“I will give you five seconds, then it has to be closed.” 

 

“I only need two, so you better get the hell out of the way!” Severus roared, grabbing Lucius by the arm and throwing the floo powder into the fire just as Draco broke the connection.

 

“Hogwarts, Severus Snape’s Office!” 


	18. Memories Regained

Chapter 18: Memories regained

(All the italics in the middle are memories)

Severus and Lucius landed in Snape's previous office. It looked exactly the same as when he left it, no there was no way he was going to let some dunderheaded new professor invade what he spent decades perfecting. Even though he had not stepped foot inside this office for months, it would always be his. There was no dust layering the many shelves that held rare potions ingredients and ancient books, his charms had held.

“Well, this room is as depressing as it ever was,” Lucius said distastefully.

“This room and my attire are precisely the reason why I got the name ‘Bat of the Dungeons’,” Severus chuckled as he turned back to the fireplace and closed the floo. 

“Clearly,” Lucius stated looking around the creepy dark dungeon office.

“Come, let's find Draco and Minerva, as much as I am loathe to admit it, they will require our assistance,”  Severus stated and started disassembling the many wards surrounding the entrance. It did not take him long as he knew every spell by heart, the only other people privy to that information had been Albus and Minerva.

They made their way to the Slytherin common room; Draco was standing at the entrance scowling and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. His arms were crossed tightly around his torso and he had a drawn pale look to his skin.

“I was expecting you to come through the common room,” He scowled.

“The _fewer_ people who know we are here the better, Draco. I do not wish to ensure panic if it is  unnecessary.” Severus was being curt he knew he was but the simple fact was he wanted to get to Hermione quickly. All of his self-doubt and months of loathing came crashing down with just the mere mention she was in danger.  At that very moment he knew beyond a doubt he would give his life for her. 

He had _mourned_ Lily, the one woman he had _believed_ for decades had been his soulmate, yet the moment he and Hermione consummated this bond he knew it had been a lie. Now, all of his soul was screaming out to her, he wanted to hold her, protect her and build a life with her. The moment he ceased trying to block the effects of the bond an overwhelming sense of love engulfed him. He wasn't sure if it was him or her that was projecting it, probably a combination of both, but it was intoxicating and he never wanted to let it go...he _wouldn't_ let her go, not again.

The trio walked quickly through the dungeon to the entrance and made their way up the stairs to the Headmasters office. It was a surreal feeling for Severus, the year he spent as Headmaster had been one of the absolute worst years of his life, one he never wished to repeat or remember but standing in front of the gargoyle he had passed a thousand times over the course of his tenure, the last two years came into sharp focus. A floodgate of memories crashed into him all at once, he clutched the top of the gargoyle and started to hyperventilate.

_“Call me Severus, Hermione it is weird that we are bonded and you still call me professor.”_

“Dammit!” Severus clutched his hair.

“ _Severus, we need to work on the anti-venom! Who knows what that psychopath will do but I will be damned if I lose you to a snake!”_

Lucius grabbed Snape’s arm to prevent him from collapsing. 

“ _Kiss me, Hermione, kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me now because if I never see you again I want the taste of your lips to linger on mine, I want the last taste I ever taste to be you…”_

“Oh, God I am such a bastard!” Severus whispered painfully.

“At this moment, I will not deny that assumption.” Lucius agreed even as he helped Severus to sit on the stone steps leading to the Headmaster’s office.

“ _How did you three manage to get out of the wedding without being seen?” Severus asked as he clutched her small frame against him._

“ _Sheer dumb luck,” Hermione muttered with her face buried in his frock coat._

“ _You seem to possess it in spades, my heart.”_

“ _Since when am I your heart, Severus?”_

“ _Since the moment you stole it from me, Hermione.” He said and crashed his lips to hers_.

“Hermione..” Severus whimpered.

_“When this is over when we are free will you still want me?”_

_“Forever, Severus. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you.”_

Severus fell to the floor on his knees still clutching his head, the sheer volume of memories were making him woozy. He needed to find Hermione, he needed to apologise. She carried all of the memories that haunted her day after day, knowing what they had been to each other; she never pushed him to remember, never pushed him away and he had broken her heart more effectively than he ever had the right to love her. She saved him, she saved him because she had loved him. She hopefully still did. She saved him and he threw it back in her face for months. He called her Lily! At that very moment, he wanted to kick his own arse.

_“Oh, God Severus! Hold on baby, don't you dare die on me! “ She was sobbing as she poured potion after potion down his ripped apart throat._

Why would she have forgiven him? How?  If it had been another man's name on her lips instead of Lily’s on his own would he have forgiven so easily? He really didn't know, but he would be damned if his self-imposed idiocy stretched any farther. 

“ _Forever, Severus remember? I promised to wait for you forever, you better keep your promise..forever.”_

The sound of the staircase moving caused him to look up, Hermione was clutching her head as Harry led her down the steps. 

“Hermione,” He managed to choke out and began climbing the stairs on his knees to reach her. All of his doubt that she wouldn't want him dissolved when she reached out to him and clutched him to her.

“You remember…” She sobbed.

“Yes, my heart, I remember.”  He said clutching her tightly to his chest. The feel of her sobs against his shoulder nearly broke him, he had caused her so much pain. “Please, please forgive me.” 

“I already have,” She whispered against his neck and he tightened his hold on her. No one was ever going to hurt her again, not while there was still breath in his body.

______________________________________

Harry eyed Draco as the scene before him played out like a romantic drama so many Muggle women were fond of.

“Oh, to find your soul-fated match. It is rather romantic, isn't it? That no man can pull apart a soul-mate, _no one_ , it is rather... _poetic_ ,” Draco winced, he knew exactly what Harry was eluding too and blushed. He had barely spoken the black haired beauty since that fateful day they met Ron Weasley in the Leaky Cauldron, after the night they spent consummating every room in Grimmauld Place, Draco had panicked. How do you explain the pressure of a parent even to your bond mate? Oh, he knew he would eventually have to tell them when the subject of marriage came up as he was technically already married in every sense of the word.

“Yes, it is rather _poetic_ , Mr Potter. Draco’s mother and I are soulmates, that same spell that paired Severus and Miss Granger as a matter of fact. I daresay I should have Draco use it one day, it should bring quite...an _interesting_... result, don't you agree, Mr Potter?’

“ _Quite_ , Mr Malfoy,” Harry said firmly as he balled his fists tightly.

Lucius arched a brow and gave a half knowing smirk before turning back to Severus and Hermione. Draco had the sense to turn his head and blush again. Harry was still glaring daggers at him when Draco dared to look at the piercing green eyes of his bond mate. He wanted nothing more than to brush to his side and kiss him until his gaze did not reflect such blatant contempt anymore.

“Severus, we need to see Minerva,” Lucius said gently to the man who was still clutching Hermione as if she would evaporate if he let her go.

“ _Why_ are you here, Severus?” Hermione asked.

“Why didn't you tell me about that letter, Hermione?” Severus braced his hands on her face. Hermione tried to turn her head to glare at Draco but the force of Severus’s hands wouldn't allow it. 

“ _Snitch_!” She instead spat angrily.

“You are talking to me, _not_ Draco, he knew as well as _you_ know, I need to know these things, Hermione! _How_ can I protect you if you don't tell me?” He thumb caressed her cheek and she rested her head on it as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

“I didn't want them to _hurt_ you.”

“Hermione, I can protect myself, I know you can protect yourself as well but do you have any idea how much it would kill me to have you hurt or killed!? Especially if I could do anything to prevent that from happening!? I _can't_ lose you again, I _won't_! You are stuck with me _forever_ , remember?” Hermione sucked in a ragged breath the memory of her saying almost the same thing , it clenched her heart painfully.

“Severus, are you able to bring Madam Snape into my office or will I have to levitate the both of you? You are loitering at the door and Kingsley doesn't have much time to be here, I will ask how you knew to be here... _later_.” Minerva was standing at the top of the stairs looking at the five individuals who would most likely know what to do about this situation, two she had not summoned but had seriously considered sending a Patronus to anyway.

“I can walk, my head has eased.”

“Are you sure? I can carry you... _Madam_ _Snape_.” Severus smirked.

“Don't make me hex you,” Hermione warned as she began slowly ascending the stairs followed by Severus and Lucius. As soon as Draco went to follow Harry's arm shot out to stretch across the archway.

“I am not going to ask you why you pursued me and then changed your bloody mind, Malfoy,”  Draco winced at the use of his surname. “I am simply going to tell you, I am _done_ waiting for you to decide.”

Harry removed his arm and turned to head up the stairs when Draco caught his waist and tugged him down into his arms.

“God I _love_ you so bloody much,” Draco whispered, cupped his face and lowered his lips, capturing Harry’s in a passionate kiss. “I miss you _every_ fucking hour of the day, how could you doubt that?”

He knew how, because he was a bloody damned git who was a _coward_ , _especially_ when it involved his father.

“How, Malfoy!?” Harry spat angrily.

“Draco, “He whispered.

“You will _remain_ ‘Malfoy’ until you give me a fucking good reason to use your first name again, _Malfoy_.” Harry spat, he shrugged out of Draco's arms and stomped up the steps.


	19. Chapter 19 A Past Revealed

Chapter 19 

Past Revealed

 

A handsome tawny owl landed neatly in front of Neville just as dinner in the Great Hall was coming to a close. He wasn't expecting a letter, he was also sure he had never seen the bird before. Neville untied the parchment from the owls outstretched leg and absentmindedly handed the bird a piece of chicken as he inspected the letter tied with a Slytherin green ribbon and a wax seal he did not know. He ran his wand over the parchment trying to detect any curses or hexes but nothing lit up which perplexed him even more. Undoing the binding, Neville unrolled the parchment, his emotions warring with him as he read the contents.

 

**Sing-song little squib Neville lost his parents and now I am the only one left who knows how to fix them! If you want them back, hand over the the Mudblood and the bane of the Dark Lord's existence or little red-bird and all the pieces to his parents will be missing forever. Don't make me wait!**

 

“What the…” He kept reading, his grip on the parchment tearing a hole through it.

 

“Neville?” Ginny asked quietly; his face had gone ashen as she watched a myriad of expressions dance across it. 

 

“Neville?” Ginny touched his face to get his attention. “What is it? What’s wrong!?”

 

“We need to go see the Headmistress. NOW!” Neville grabbed Ginny’s hand and drug her out the Great Hall into the corridor, the letter crumpled in his other hand.

 

“Ne-Neville!” Ginny exclaimed. He was walking so fast she was having a hard time keeping up with him. Neville stopped and twirled around catching her waist and pulling her into his embrace.

 

“I swear on my life I will let  _ no one _ ever hurt you, Ginny. I swear.” He vowed burying his face into her hair.

 

“Neville, I…” But, just as soon as she began to speak they were running again.

 

-0-0-

  
  


“Severus, Lucius,” Kingsley nodded to the two men as the ascended the stairs into the Headmasters office.

 

“Minister,” Lucius acknowledged in an almost bored tone, Severus merely nodded in his direction, his arm still wrapped firmly around Hermione’s waist. Kingsley looked perplexed but Minerva and the rest of the people in the office did not seem to be astonished by this so he would ask the questions forming in his mind later.  

 

“I know who sent those letters,” Minerva said calmly, almost too calmly for Severus’s nerves.

 

“It is Regulus, isn't it?” Lucius asked, almost certain he knew the answer.

 

“No, Lucius it is not. It is in fact Rabastan LeStrange.”

 

“Rabby!? Why the hell would he risk doing such a thing knowing he will likely go to Azkaban?” Severus squeezed Hermione closer to his side.  He would not let anyone harm her again,  _ never again. _

 

Lucius gripped the top of his cane until the knuckles on his hand turned white, Rabastan LeStrange, his former sister-in-law’s brother through marriage, the  _ absolute _ best tracker the Dark Lord ever marked. He was deadly under the best of circumstances and completely unstable, he could match Severus in a duel spell for spell and was more cunning and slippery than Mundungus Fletcher working an illegal smuggling ring.  

 

“Son of a bitch…”  Kingsley muttered rubbing his hand along the top of his head.

 

“Quite. I do believe that Regulus is still alive however, he is the  _ only _ person who could get inside the wards at Grimmauld through the wards and the fidelius charm other than Harry and whomever he has keyed into them. Which raises a few questions, none of which I am sure I want to know the answer too but if the charm is broken then you can  _ not  _ stay there Harry. I am aware that is your home but for the foreseeable future you will need to stay elsewhere.” Minerva was talking faster than her brain could keep up at this point but the adrenalin that was still coursing through her veins were making her nauseated as she held up a hand to stop Harry from undoubtedly spewing vitriol.

 

“Other than the obvious why would Rabastan want to hurt me? Why would Regulus help him if he was trying to bring down Voldemort to begin with? It doesn't make any sense!” Hermione had an inkling but she wasn't sure she really wanted to explore the implications of those questions.

 

“I will  _ not _ let that arsehole take my home!” Harry roared slamming his hands down on the desktop and visibly shaking.

 

“Mr. Potter, really!” Minerva said disapprovingly.

 

Draco stepped up behind Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder, he could  _ feel  _ the emotions from Harry pouring off like a tidal wave; he felt compelled to hold Harry, his father be damned his mate needed him.

 

“Harry,” Draco began but suddenly had his arms around the dark haired Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-world’s back. Harry was shaking so violently he almost seemed as if her were laughing. 

 

“When will this shite be over? When can we be free? When!?” 

 

“I-I don't know, Harry.” Draco muttered. 

 

“Likely Regulus is being held prisoner, Hermione. If Rabastan wanted to punch me where it hurt, you and Reg are two of a handful of people I would die or commit murder for.” Severus stated plainly not even pausing to contemplate that why he said was truth.

 

“Ok, Severus and Hermione threw me off but Harry and Draco; would  _ someone  _ please explain what the hell is going on!?” Kingsley was baffled, he knew he was missing  _ something  _ but he just wasn't sure what exactly it was.

 

“ _ par revelare animae meae _ **_”_ **  Severus and Lucius both said.

 

“The Soul-Mate locator spell? Why!?” Kingsley was upset, it was a little known fact he harboured feelings for the curly-haired witch.

 

“Why don't you ask our dearly departed former Headmaster,” Minerva said dryly. “he has conveniently been absent from his frame since I found out about it as well.”

 

“It started off to help aid in strengthening our magic. The spell was performed two years ago, I was matched to Severus and Harry and Draco are a match although no bonds were consummated until this year. I am very surprised you didn't know, Kings we are a Golden Soul-bond.” Hermione explained.

 

“Are you telling me, Albus Dumbledore performed a soul locator spell of teenagers!?” Kingsley was furious, the Order had not been informed of this at all.

 

“Father, I…” Harry stiffened under Draco.

 

Lucius waved his hand in dismissal, he knew what Draco was about to say but he knew-had known-since the spell was performed.

 

“I already know, Draco; I was informed the moment Mr. Potter was matched with you.”

 

“How!?” Both Harry and Draco said at the same time.

 

“You are the heir to one of the oldest Pureblood families in Great Britain, Draco. When binding magic is performed, as head of the family, I know it. With  _ everything _ that was going on that year I immediately floo called Severus and was informed of what had occurred.”

 

“So, Lucius Malfoy knew about this but the rest of the Order  _ didn't?  _ I promise you Albus Dumbledore if you were still alive I would have you arrested!” Kingsley yelled at the empty frame knowing quite well Dumbledore could hear him.

 

“And you are just  _ now _ informing me!? I nearly lost my mate because I was worried you would try to kill him, father!” Draco turned his anger on his father, Harry merely turned and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“When did I have  _ time _ to inform you, son? I thought you would have figured it out  _ sooner _ when you couldn't betray him at the Manor!” 

 

Hermione stiffened at the mention of the torture she had endured at Malfoy Manor. Severus tightened his grip on her when she buried her face in his shirt.

 

“ENOUGH!” Harry roared, he turned his head to look at Hermione and was furious when he saw her almost in tears. Draco tried to grab Harry’s arm but Harry Threw him off  pointing his wand at Lucius. “Do. Not. Ever. Mention. That. Bitch. Again.”

 

Lucius paled, he had almost forgotten Hermione was in the room when he spoke so carelessly about her torture at the hands of Bellatrix.

 

“Hermione, please forgive my carelessness,” Lucius begged the younger woman. Severus wanted to punch him, he may be his oldest living friend but Lucius  had a way of putting his foot in his mouth and shoving it in as far as he could go.

 

A loud knock interrupted the apology as Neville and Ginny burst through the door. Ginny was panting and Neville looked deadly. Minerva flew around the edge of the desk to stand in front of them.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley what has happened?”

 

Neville let go of Ginny's hand and she collapsed on the floor panting. Harry, Draco and Hermione rushed to her side. Neville shoved the parchment into Minerva's outstretched hand. She read the letter, her anger increasing with each demented sentence.

 

“I need to inform the Augusta immediately.” Minerva raised her wand to cast her patronus but was stopped by Lucius placing a hand on her tartan clad elbow, his raised eyebrow indicating she had yet to explain what was wrong.

 

“That bastard,” Neville was visibly seething, “sent a letter to tell me to hand over Harry and Hermione or he would kill Ginny and my parents. I know  _ exactly  _ who he is.”

 

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Harry grabbed Neville’s shoulder in a show of support. “We will find him, Neville; I swear we will.”

 

Neville barely nodded his head at Harry’s declaration. Ginny managed to get to her feet, her heart was still slamming inside her chest but for an entirely different reason now. Ginny manoeuvred to stand in front of Neville and wrapped her arms around his waist. She wasn't going to let him carry this burden alone, never again.

 

“I love you, Neville,”  Ginny whispered into his neck. Neville pulled her closer, he would be damned if another LeStrange took anyone else from him. He was going to kill him for even threatening Ginny, he better pray to every God he could think of someone else got to him before Neville did.

 

“I love you too, Ginny.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
